A true bringer of Justice
by Dragonlord0
Summary: During a Prison Riot an Inmate managed to escape. The Justice League soon learns and are horrified that this Inmate has been in prison since he was 5 years old staying for 13 long years because of Luthor. Now this man is out to ruin Luthor and bring true Justice to the world. And soon other heroes will Join him. OC character. Harem Lemons. 2001 series. Slight Infinity war crossover
1. Prison break

Chapter 1 Prison break

(Just to let you all know you can expect some the longest yard characters here in the prison)

(Insert here comes the boom from Nelly)

Out in the desert was a highly secure security prison holding some of the worst of the worst. Allenville federal penitentiary.

For years this place has held some of the worst of the worst inside these walls.

However all that changed today.

A small explosion went off that originated from the power room destroying the security system alloying the inmates to start a riot.

It only took a couple hours before they got the entire prison under their control.

"This was to easy." An African American man known as Cheeseburger said.(I'm not kidding that was his name in the movie)

"Eh just shut up. We did our part." An African American man known as the caretaker said while keeping an eye out through the window.

"You'll never get away with this. I'll see you all go to the chair after this." The warden said making caretaker laugh.

"Yeah I don't think so." Caretaker said before suddenly the room was filled with purple gas making most of them cough before falling down knocked out.

The Justice league had arrived.

It took them in no time at all to secure the prison before it was back in the guards control.

"That was to easy." Batman said.

"Easy? What were you expecting? For them to have supper powers?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No he's right. Something doesn't feel right. They didn't even bother to put up a fight." Superman said.

"What are you saying? They did this just for fun?" Flash asked.

"No. I'm saying they did this for a reason. If they didn't fight back they must have done something." Batman said.

"Let's go over the list to make sure everyone is accounted for." Wonder Woman said.

"Here is is." Green Lantern said handing Batman the list before Batman narrowed his eyes looking at all the named. Everyone was all accounted for on the list. But...

"Theres one cell empty." Batman said before seeing the Warden yelling at his guards about the one who owned that room making him narrow his eyes.

"I want that inmate found now!" The Warden yelled.

"Who's cell is this?" Batman asked making him glare.

"Piss off." The warden said before Batman shoved him into the wall.

"Who's cell is this!" Batman asked again making the guards back up. They weren't stupid enough to go against the batman. However Caretaker just laughed in the cell next to the empty one.

"Whats so funny?" Superman asked.

"Oh you won't find the name on that list because kid wasnt even supposed to be here." Caretaker said making them raise an eyebrow.

"Kid?" GL asked.

"Don't listen to him." Warden said quickly while looking nervous.

"Who's cell is this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Why don't you ask the Martian to read my mind. Is he here?" Caretaker asked looking around.

"No. Now what do you know about this inmate?" GL asked.

"Oh thats real simple. Kid has been here since he was fucking 5 year old for 13 years!" Caretaker yelled shocking them to the core.

"What!" Batman yelled grabbing the Warden's throat.

"You have to be lying." Hawkgirl said not believing him making him frown.

"Listen here bird girl. I am a lot of things but I don't lie. Ask any of the other poor saps here they'll tell you the same. Kid has been here for 13 years since he was five. And they oh so kind guards kept trying to beat on him just for fun. What did we so called criminals do? We protected the kid thats what. Not that any of you care. All you care about is your popularity." Caretaker said.

"What are you talking about? If we had known..." Flash tried to say but he just scoffed.

"If you had known. See heres the thing. When it comes down to the most common choice you guys choose to let the real bad guys go to make yourselves look better while people suffer. You expect the law to do everything but the law is both flawed and corrupted. You think the world is perfect. Well fucking guess what it's not. And people like you just make things worse. Sure you'll save a few lives every now and than but uh what about the lives that say the Joker kills. Are you going to stop them forever by letting him live?" Caretaker asked making them frown since despite wanting to retort they knew he was right.

"Where is this kid now?" Superman asked making him smirk.

"Don't know. If I were you I would be staying the hell out of his way. Especially with that magic amulet he's got now." Caretaker said.

"What amulet?" Warden asked.

"Remember when the mine under this place collapsed last week? Well kid found a magic amulet that uh let me put this way. Can give him more power than fly boy here." Caretaker said pointing at Superman.

"Thats ridicules." Batman said.

"You'll just have to wait and see it in action. And believe me when you guys see him you'll wish you left him alone." Caretaker said.

"And what about everyone here? You make it sound like he's coming back for you." Flash said making him chuckle.

"Oh he is. And theres nothing you can do to stop him." Caretaker said before batman opened his cell and shoved him against the wall.

"Who is he?" Batman demanded while glaring at him.

"Not telling. Besides if I do what are you gonna do? Bring him back to his cell so he can suffer like the rest of us?" Caretaker asked making him glare more.

"I intend to put some common sense into him." Batman said.

"I think he's way is more along the way of common sense unlike yours." Caretaker said making him growl before dropping him and went to the warden who gasped before backing into a wall.

"Who was the boy in this cell? Answer me!" Batman yelled making him tremble.

"I swear on my life I don't know. Luthor just paid me a lot of money to keep him here and has for 13 years. I never bothered to learn his name!" The warden yelled in fear making him growl before throwing him into a wall.

"Look if you care about this kid you need to tell us who he is before he ends up ruining the rest of his life." Superman said to caretaker making him give a "Are you stupid" Look.

"Did you not here a single word I just said. Everything comes in one ear and goes out the other? His life was already ruined the very second he was put in this hell hole. I don't know where the hell he's going and frankly I don't care just so long as he makes a difference out there." Caretaker said getting every other inmate to agree.

Meanwhile

(Insert Come a little bit closer by Jay & the Americans)

At Arkham Asylum everything was peaceful despite the fact was full of crazy people. At least it looked peaceful on the outside. On the inside however the patients were as crazy as ever especially the Joker.

While the Guards were keeping an eye on them or at least it looked that way. Truthfully these men didn't care about the patients being cured of their madness. They just cared about money. So when one of the patients offered them a fat stack of cash they let them go knowing innocent lives would be at risk. The only ones who weren't willing to take a life were Ivy and Harley.

However suddenly the lights began to flicker before the sound of something spraying on the wall behind the door was heard from one of the guards.

"Denis?" One of the guard asked approaching the door. "Denis this isnt...OH MY GOD!" The guard yelled seeing the once named Denis without the top half of hit head on before a fist thrusted into him from behind his back and through his chest making him let out silent screams.

"I always hated this place." A man said behind him making the guard turn and saw a man in black leather pants with black combat boots a black shirt with a skull in the center with a black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloved with a black leather hood over the top half of his face and a black leather mask covering the bottom half of his face.

The person pulled his hand out letting the guard die.

"Time to get to work." The man said before the other guards approached with guns in hand. "Oh please." The person said before snapping his fingers and the guards lit on fire making them scream in pain before he just walked past them without a care in the world. He had a job to do that would make him a legend already.

The Joker stood in his cell before someone opened it revealing the same man.

"Hmm. I don't know you but if you help me break out of GAGH!" Joker yelled in shock as the man grabbed him by the neck.

"It's time to die Joker. You and every other scum bag in this hell hole." The person said before snapping his fingers and Joker started to expand like a ballon.

"Who are you!" Joker yelled in strained voice as his body expanded greatly.

"Call me the Ghost." Ghost said before closing the door and Joker exploded in a explosion of blood and guts before heading to the next door which was scarecrow who looked fearful beofre Ghost snapped his fingers and he suddenly screamed seeing living scarecrows around him trying to rip him to peaces.

The patients from Arkham were terrified beyond belief as this man known as the Ghost killed and terrorized the inmates without a care in the world.

There were only a small few left. Those who were not beyond redemption.

"And here I thought this was going to be more difficult than planed but." Ghost said before pulling up a necklace with a strange symbol on it. (Picture the Nightingales symbol for Skyrim) "If I hadn't found this in the mines this would be much more difficult." Ghost said before putting it away and created a portal before leaving.

A true bringer of Justice was free to the world. And soon in time others would follow him. Starting with his brothers in the prison he grew up in.

 **Authors Note: Hmm. A rather interesting start to things if I do say so myself. I had this idea for months but couldn't find a perfect way to start it till I finally saw the longest yard from 2005. That gave me the inspiration I needed to start this. Soon you all can expect other heroes to join him and his cause. Now this will be a harem story as always. Diana will be the leader of the other girls once Ghost gets the chance to talk to her alone. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. See ya. And lay down some suggestions if you would be so kind.**


	2. Gathering followers

Chapter 2 Gathering followers

(Insert We like to part from Vengaboys)

On Striker's island was the prison of Metropolis.

For years this place has held Metropolis's worst criminals like Parasite, Toy man, Weather Wizard, Livewire and so on.

However what no one really knew was that like the guards at Allenvile these guards were corrupt. Letting their prisoners go for some paper in their wallets.

Now like Arkham they were going to suffer for the blood on their hands.

"Hey Jerry. It's your shift." One of the guards yelled making Jerry sigh before walking towards his post but before he could

SNAP!

The sound of fingers snapping was all he heard before a hole appeared below him making him scream as he fell into the hole before it closed up.

"What the hell was that!" One of the guards yelled before

Snap!

The walls began to suck the guards into them making them scream in fear before they were sucked all the way in before they couldn't move and died from lack of air due to no room to breath.

"This is pathetic." Ghost said walking into the prison with the intent to gather followers or rather just two for now.

The guards inside the prison aimed their guns at Ghost who just looked bored.

"This is you're only warning! Stand down!" The head of security said before Ghost snapped his fingers and the guards suddenly began to expand like the joker before they exploded in an explosion of blood and guts.

"Morons." Ghost said heading inside.

Every prisoner who was guilty beyond redemption died in the most horrific ways. At least the normal ones were. Now he was in the enhanced section of the prison before he found Parasite in his cell glaring at him.

"Got something to say!" Parasite yelled before Ghost snapped his fingers and Parasite screamed as his arms and legs were cut off from his body making purple like blood flow out of his body.

"Stay out of my way. I'm not here for you." Ghost said as he passed the other cells while either killing the villains or incapacitating by dismemberment.

Soon enough he arrived at the cells he came here for. Livewire and Volcana.

"Oh so it's you who's been making all that noise out there." Livewire said grinning at him while Volcana gave him a smirk.

"Not going to hurt us now are you?" Volcana asked though being prepared for the worst.

"No, I'm here to recruit you for a cause. Tell me something. How would you like to make a real difference in the world? Give people true hope and not some false hope like the kind Superman and his little league gives?" Ghost asked making them raise an eyebrow each.

"What do you have in mind?" Livewire asked.

"I already destroyed Arkham not 10 hours ago. Killing people like the Joker and scarecrow. And now you two and a small few who can be redeemed of their actions are all thats left here. Imagine I can do with a little help." Ghost said seeing he was getting through to them.

"Say we help you. What do we get out of it? Since incase you haven't noticed we can't exactly live like normal people due to our reputations." Volcana said.

"In time I can get you both full Pardons from the governments of the world. You two will become real heroes to the world unlike that pathetic Justice league. We will make a mark on the pages of history so no one will ever forget up the likes of us. And in time the Justice league will fall." Ghost said making them smirk.

"We're in." Livewire said.

"Excellent." Ghost said snapping his fingers and their cells melted away letting them out.

"Nice trick." Volcana said before he created a portal.

"Come. It's time I freed my brothers who made it possible for me to make a true difference in the world.

(End song here)

Meanwhile

(Insert Here comes the boom from Nelly)

Caretaker grunted as Batman shoved him into the wall with a livid look on his face.

"I WANT ANSWERS NOW! Where is he!" Batman yelled. Superman, Wonder Woman and GL were behind him since they all saw how bad Arkham was after Ghost's little visit. It was a miracle that anyone was left alive at all.

"Who?" Caretaker asked being stupid before yelling as he was thrown out his cell and nearly over the railing.

"Don't play games with us. Where's the kid?" GL asked before

SNAP!

GL Yelled as he was thrown into the air with quick speed and out of Earth's atmosphere. The of course surprised the other three before turning to the right and saw Ghost with Livewire and Volcana.

"Looking for me?" Ghost asked amused before he snapped his fingers again and every cell began to open.

"All right LETS GO!" Cheeseburger yelled as the inmates yelled before rushing to small portals that appeared by them.

"You have a lot of nerve for what you did at Arkham." Batman said narrowing his eyes at him making Ghost snort in amusement.

"Judging by your facial expression you clearly didn't know what was really going on down there." Ghost said confusing them.

"What does that mean?" Batman asked.

"Those guards and so called doctors there were never really treating them there. People like the Joker and scarecrow were paying them off so they could leave with a so called clean bill of health while innocent people suffered. Of course you wouldn't really care considering the fact is you only care about your public image." Ghost said making him glare at him harshly.

"Watch your mouth. You have no idea what your talking about. If I had known..." Batman tried to say but Ghost just snapped his fingers and his mouth was sealed up making him yell out but it was muffled.

"I've had enough of your meaningless words." Ghost said before snapping his fingers again and a small rock of Kryptonite appeared by Superman making him groan out in pain. Ghost then appeared by Wonder woman and snapped his fingers again and her arms were tied up making her widen her eyes.

"If you would be so kind as to come with us." Ghost said before snapping his fingers again before they vanished.

Batman was soon able to open his mouth again before throwing the Kryptonite away making Superman sigh in relief and GL soon flew back.

"What I miss? Wheres Wonder Woman?" GL asked.

"Gone. Along with all the inmates." Batman said.

(End song here)

Meanwhile

"Damn!" Caretaker said seeing they were in a small pocket dimension full of food and drinks.

"I love this amulet." Ghost said holding the necklace.

"Where did you find that thing anyway?" Livewire asked.

"In the mines under the prison. But that is a story for another time. Right now I need to explain some things with our guest." Ghost said walking away.

Wonder Woman was tied up to a chair that was difficult to break even with her strength.

"Sorry about that." Ghost said sitting down in front of her. "But I don't want you attacking me or my brothers." Ghost said.

"Listen we know what happened to you and we're sorry. We should have known and stopped Luthor but killing people like this isn't the way." Wonder Woman said trying to reason with him.

"Tell me Wonder Woman how long have you been in the world of man?" Ghost asked wanting to know since he was still catching up on certain events after rejoining the world again after 13 years.

"A month." Wonder Woman said.

"A month. You think you have this world figured out in that short time. But you don't. I might be younger than you but I know just how cruel this world can be to the weak and defenseless. My entire family was slaughtered by Lex Luthor because my father had discovered something Luthor was planning to do. So in order cover this up. He ordered a hit on my entire family. My mother, my sisters, my brother and my father were killed right in front of me. I was left alive because Luthor wanted me to suffer." Ghost said gripping his chair tight enough you could hear the wood breaking.

"I'm sorry." Wonder Woman said sadly. She felt nothing but sadness and sorrow for this man who had lost everything.

"What I do now is for the greater good. You can't stop people like him by just putting him away. No you need to tear down everything he's built in order to crush him." Ghost said.

"So you intend to kill him." Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes. Not today, Not Tomorrow but soon enough I will kill him for what he has done to me. However I can't do this alone. Even with this." Ghost said holding the amulet in her face before he crushed it which shocked her before a red gem was seen in his palm.

"What...Is that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"In legends that my father told me there are six gems that hold great power. This one is known as the Reality stone which is why I could do all those impossible things such as creating this world for my brothers. The others are the Mind, Power, Time, Soul and Space stones. One alone could help you conquer an entire planet but having all six. You could do anything. Say I could make a world where your Amazon sisters no longer need to hide away from the world. A world where war and violence is a thing of the past." Ghost said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Cause I can see in your eyes you agree with my methods. You're a trained warrior and you know certain things need to be done for the greater good." Ghost said before using the stone to create a gauntlet that could hold all six stones. "And I know you desire peace above all else. Join me and you'll see that dream come true." Ghost said making her look conflicted since peace was her dream.

"I...I need time to consider this." Wonder Woman said before he snapped his fingers and she was free from her binds which surprised her.

"Thats all I ask. Don't bother trying to tell the others where we are since you'll never find this world. We will meet again just you wait." Ghost said before sending her away.

"You really think she's going to leave them?" Caretaker asked with a bear in hand.

"I have little doubt in my mind that she will. In time others will as well. The main problem however is Batman. I need to find something or someone to distract him long enough to find the other stones." Ghost said.

"Well, what about that Talia woman? I recall from one of the guards about there being something special between them." Caretaker said.

"Yes. That should do nicely. Just need to find her?" Ghost said before placing the reality stone on the gauntlet. "And in time she'll be the only thing he cares about." Ghost said fisting his hand. "In the meantime I need to find some old friends who have the same goals as I do." Ghost said.

Meanwhile

"You what?" Batman asked Wonder Woman in an annoyed tone.

"I was in his base. He explained to me his plan about recovering the other stones." Wonder Woman said.

"And you didn't even bother to take him down?" Batman asked making her frown.

"I was outnumbered and outclassed. You really think I could have won?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She's right. She made the right call. I'm beginning to think his ideas might have some value to them." Superman said surprising the others.

"Excuse me?" Batman asked in disbelief.

"He wants to create a world where criminals and violence no longer exist using these stones. Who knows what else he could do with them." Superman said.

"You think he can bring back Krypton don't you?" Batman said.

"Well...I would be lying if I said I didn't consider that possibility. He might even be able to bring life back to Mars." Superman said getting Martian Manhunter to nod his head slowly.

"Sorry but I don't trust a kid who takes out his anger on everyone he thinks deserves it. If none of you can see that...Than I don't belong here." Batman said leaving the room.

"I didn't say I agree with his killings. Just his dream. That doesn't mean I'm going to let him continue this path." Superman said but he already left.

"Maybe we should bring him here to hear his plans from him personally so we don't get the wrong idea about him." Hawkgirl said having a little respect for this man who went through hell for 13 years and remained sane.

"I think thats probably for the best." Flash said.

"Agreed." Martian Manhunter said.

"Diana, are you sure you can't remember anything about where you were?" Superman asked.

"He called it a pocket dimension. So I doubt we'd be able to find him that easily." Diana said.

"Pocket dimension? Are you sure? Those are pretty hard to make." GL said.

"With the reality stone with him anything is possible. But how is it he found that beneath the prison?" Diana asked.

"Perhaps it was put there centuries ago and he was lucky enough to find it." Martian Manhunter said.

"We'll ask him when we find him again." Diana said.

 **Authors Note: Originally I** **was only going to use the Longest Yard characters as a crossover but than son Omar mentioned the infinity gauntlet and that gave me an idea. The Since Ghost could manipulate reality with the amulet I decided to make it the Reality stone. Now this series will still be taking place of the 2001 justice league series since lets face facts it was the best series ever. There will be more character deaths in future chapters by Ghosts hands. Will he join the league or will the League Join him? Find out in future chapters. Now as for the harem well it's short for now since I want to keep it reasonable...Or as reasonable as can be since there are more hot women in DC than Marvel for some reason.**

 **Wonder Woman (Alpha)**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Starfire**

 **Raven**

 **Harley**

 **And Ivy**

 **Thats it for now. Also I am so happy to see that this story already almost has a hundred favs and follows in only one day. You guys rock and I got 33 reviews in one day as well thats never happened. This story might just surpass all my other stories in time. Maybe even better than the Rider of the League. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS IF YOU WANT MORE AWESOMENESS! You guys are awesome thank you.**


	3. Batman meets his match

Chapter 3 Batman meets his match

(Insert Snap yo fingers from Lil Jon)

In central city during the night

The prison that once held The Flash's father Henry Allen was on Ghost's list for letting criminals go who were far to dangerous.

The guards here were all corrupted beyond redemption for letting criminals who could care less for the lives of the innocent go back out into the world.

But no longer.

"Hey David have you seen my keys? I can't find them anywhere." One of the guards asked.

"Did you check your back pockets? You always leave them in there." David said making him look and found them looking rather embarrassed.

"Oh." The guard said making him smirk before.

Snap!

The ceiling fell on top of them making them scream before being crushed to death.

"Snap your fingers." Ghost sang remembering one of his favorite songs from the radio in Prison that Deacon showed him. "Heh. Seems like a fitting song to sing while cleaning house." Ghost said amused before walking down the halls of the prison as the inmates tried to escape but couldn't.

Snap!

Snap!

SNAP!

Each snap led to the death of one of the inmates in the most inhuman ways possible. Either burning alive. Exploding into a thousand pieces. Or his personal favorite dismemberment. And Ghost did all this while singing his song.

"HELP!" One of the guards yelled trying to get out the door but couldn't due to Ghost using the stone to permanently seal the doors to prevent anyone from leaving or entering as the case might be for the Flash.

"Nope!" Ghost said grinning behind his mask before

SNAP!

"AHHHH!" The guard yelled as a giant hole appeared beneath him letting him fall to the depths of the Earth.

"You can do it all by yourself. Let me see you do it!" Ghost sang before laughing. "Oh man Deacon really got me addicted to that song." Ghost said before snapping his fingers unsealing the doors before walking outside only to be blinded by lights from the Central City police.

"Freeze!" Joe West yelled as the cops aimed their weapons at Ghost who just laughed.

"You'll all thank me for this in the future." Ghost said before snapping his fingers and vanished.

"Damn!" Joe yelled.

(End song here)

Later

"Almost every inmate in Iron heights was killed along with all the guards." Joe said to the members of team flash.

"Why is he doing this?" Iris asked before looking at Barry who was not saying a word. "Barry?" Iris said getting his attention making him sigh before standing up.

"I know who this guy is. He calls himself the Ghost. He was an inmate at Allenvile." Barry said.

"So whats the big deal? You sound like you feel sorry for the guy." Wally said.

"Here's the thing. Luthor sent him to that prison when he was only five years old for 13 years." Barry said shocking them all.

"WHAT!" Joe yelled. That kind of thing was just unthinkable in his eyes.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! How does a five year old end up in a high security prison for 13 years?" Cisco asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Luthor paid off the Warden to keep him there and the guards tried to beat on him just for fun. The inmates on the other hand. They practically raised him from the moment he got there. Then he found some kind of stone he calls the reality stone. It's how he's able to do things that are impossible even in our line of work. He can bend reality to his will. And there are five more stones out there thats he's looking for." Barry said.

"What does he want with the stones?" Harrison asked.

"I don't know. Diana said he has a dream to make a world where criminals and violence are a thing of the past. But I don't know how he's going to do that." Barry said.

"Well, thats rather simple." Ghost said behind them making them jump and Joe pulled out his gun. "Relax old man. I'm not here to fight. Besides I did you a favor by killing those real criminals." Ghost said before snapping his fingers and Joe's gun turned into a pile of gems.

"What the hell?" Joe said in shock.

"With this stone I can do almost anything. But it's powers are limited to an extension. If I had the power stone I can do much more. Like say Oh I don't know. Bring life back to Mars and rebuilt Krypton. Of course for that second part I would need the soul gem." Ghost said.

"Wait you said only the second part you needed the soul stone. Why not Mars?" Barry asked with his mask down. Not use now since he was already caught.

"Well, Put it simply. Theres still life on Mars. I can feel it. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't those white freaks put people in pods?" Ghost asked.

"Yes?" Barry said a little uncertain.

"Well, I believe that the Martian Manhunter might have accidentally missed them since the pods put anyone in an incapacitated state which means he can't read their minds or detect them." Ghost said.

"Are you sure?" Harrison asked.

"A hundred percent." Ghost said before standing up. "Now as for how all six stones are needed. One stone alone is enough to conquer an entire planet. Imagine what might happen if I had all six." Ghost said.

"You could basically do anything." Iris said.

"Bingo. I only intend to make a better world not just for Earth but every world in the universe. Think about it if you would." Ghost said before snapping his fingers and vanished.

"Well, he was...Interesting." Harrison said.

Later

"He what!" Batman yelled at Flash who told them what Ghost told him and team flash.

"Same thing as before and is looking for the other five stones. Honestly I think...We should actually be helping him." Flash said.

"Have you lost your mind? He's a killer and a power hungry madman." Batman said.

"Power hungry?" Ghost said as he appeared on the tower with both Caretaker and Deacon beside him. "Hardly. I was an innocent child back than or have you forgotten. Or more likely you just don't fucking care. Honestly I think you enjoy people suffering." Ghost said making him glare at him.

"You don't know what your talking about." Batman said.

"Oh I don't? Bruce Wayne?" Ghost said making his eyes and the others widen.

"Wait a minute? Billionaire Bruce Wayne?" Caretaker said surprised.

"It's really not that hard to figure out. How else could he get his hands on all that high tech. Either he was working with the government or had a lot of money behind him. Considering he doesn't work for the government it was the later. You suffered a great tragedy since you were a kid like me. But heres the difference between us. I looked into the abyss and saw the answer while you looked and blinked." Ghost said to his face before Batman tried to punch him but Ghost quickly jumped away.

"This ends now." Batman said ready to take him down.

"Indeed it is." Ghost said as his gauntlet appeared in his left hand.

"Whoa wait a minute. Let's just try to talk this out." Hawkgirl said but Batman just already charged at him. Ghost sidestepped and slammed his gauntlet down on his back making Batman growl in pain before Ghost Grabbed him and threw him into the table where the others backed away.

"I would get out of the way if I was you guys. Kid can get real mean when he wants to." Caretaker said.

Ghost grabbed Batman by his cape and swung him around before slamming him down hard before Batman threw an explosive at his face which exploded. Batman jumped back and saw the smoke clear seeing him unharmed.

"With this stone I can heal from any injury. I can bend the laws the reality to my will. But unlike you I won't be selfish. Once I have all six stones the universe will finally know." Ghost said before picking up him by the throat.

"Know what?" Batman asked in a strained voice.

"True everlasting peace. Criminals like Joker will be turned to ash. The universe will be balanced. Worlds like Krypton and Mars will come back. Corruption will be a thing of the past. The universe will be perfect for the first time since it was created from the big bang. But you on the other hand..." Ghost said squeezing his neck making him choke. "Might not live long enough to see it." Ghost said about to squeeze even harder.

"Alright thats enough." Superman said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"As you wish." Ghost said throwing him into a wall out cold.

"Dumbass." Deacon said making Caretaker chuckle.

"Look I know you guys have issues with my methods and I don't blame you. I hate doing this believe me I really do. But someone has to make the real hard call. With real criminals gone the people no longer have to be afraid." Ghost said.

"But still it just seems wrong to kill them all." GL said.

"I never said kill them all. I spared a few who could be redeemed for their past actions like LiveWire and Volcana. Those who survived in Arkham I let them live since they could redeem themselves for their actions." Ghost said as Batman got up.

"And what will happen once you kill every criminal on Earth. Who will you direct your rage on next?" Batman questioned him.

"My rage?" Ghost asked.

"Your only doing this out of anger. Thats no excuse to kill people for petty reasons." Batman said before Deacon kicked him in the face.

"Shut you're fucking mouth." Deacon said.

"I'm not directing my rage on anyone except one person. Luthor. Yes I will kill him in time. But not today, Not tomorrow but soon enough his time will come." Ghost said before Batman threw one of his Batarangs at his face and it exploded. "ARGH!" Ghost yelled holding his face in pain.

"BATMAN!" Superman said in shock.

"Let me get a good look at your face." Batman said kicking Deacon away.

Ghost groaned before turning around only for them to see his face and mask was unharmed and they could tell he was grinning behind his mask.

"Ah ah ah. Can't go spoiling who I am just yet." Ghost said waging his finger at him.

"HA! I saw that coming a mile away." Caretaker said.

"Who are you really?" Batman demanded.

"None of your business. Besides even if you did know you wouldn't care at all. Your a selfish bastard who only sees the worst in everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if one day everyone got fed up with that attitude of yours and suddenly turned on you. I on the other hand only judge those who truly deserve death. Like the Joker." Ghost said before he snapped his fingers and Batman vanished away back to Gotham.

"You know he's not going to stop any time soon." Superman said.

"I know. But if he gets in my way. I'll deal with him. None fatal of course unless he crosses an uncrossable line." Ghost said before his gauntlet vanished.

"What is that thing anyway?" Hawkgirl asked.

"This is the infinity gauntlet. It has the power to control all six stones at once. I just need to find the remaining five stones. And hopefully before Batman since if he gets his hands on even one he won't give it up without a fight. Something I would rather avoid due to precious time. Every minute of mine he wastes more innocent people die and he's to stubborn to see that." Ghost said.

"Where are they?" Diana asked.

"You'd think if we knew we would only have one?" Caretaker asked.

"I know for a fact that Earth has two more stones. But enough about that. I came here to show you all where the remaining natives of Mars are." Ghost said surprising them.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention he said that." Flash said a little embarrassed.

"Idiot." Deacon said.

Later

On mars

"Should be somewhere around here." Ghost said before they came to a mountain. "Here it is." Ghost said before snapping his fingers and a large hole appeared before they walked inside.

"Whoa." GL said seeing hundreds maybe thousands of pods.

"And you never found this?" Superman asked J'ohn

"No. I believed I was the last of my kind. I'm just as surprised as you are." J'ohn said in disbelief that all this time his people were still alive.

Ghost quickly opened one pod and inside a green Martian began to take on the form of a human with green skin red hair and brown eyes. She soon began to open her eyes before seeing Ghost.

"Hello." Ghost said gently pulling her out.

"Who...Are you?" The girl asked.

"Call me Ghost. A new friend of J'ohn J'onzz." Ghost said making her eyes widen.

"Uncle J'ohn is still alive?" The girl asked in relief.

"Yes. Now who are you exactly?" Ghost asked making her smile.

"M'gann M'orzz." M'gann said kindly.

"A pleasure. Now if you would be so kind as to help us free the others." Ghost said.

Later

Now that the natives of Mars were finally free they could finally rebuild their world before the invaders came and destroyed their entire civilization.

However that would take years maybe decades.

"How long do you think it will take to rebuild?" Superman asked Ghost.

"Maybe a century. If I had the power stone I could help repair the damage in an hour at best. But I have no idea where it is." Ghost said.

"And...You think you could bring back Krypton with both stones?" Superman asked making him chuckle.

"Yes. In time. But I need to find it first." Ghost said.

Meanwhile

Batman was livid that the entire Justice league would not listen to him about how dangerous Ghost is.

"They're all fools." Batman said before his attention was brought to the Tv.

"Another high security prison was hit again today by the mysterious hero known as the Ghost. Originally believed to be a high level criminal who was killing for sport but people are beginning to see him as a true hero in public eyes." A female reporter said making him growl before a man in his early to mid 20's appeared.

"When I was a kid my father was murdered by the Joker and the Batman did nothing to get justice for him other than sending him back to Arkham. A month later he broke out again and killed more innocent people and ruined more lives because of his choice. If I could meet this man right now or come face to face with him. All I would say was thank you for doing what he's doing and tell him to do the same for others." The man said making Batman even more furious.

"That was one of many interviews we had today in the discussion to the mysterious and heroic Ghost hero. Everyone seems to believe this man is doing the world a favor by finally riding this world of crime. I myself believe he's doing the right thing for the people. I wouldn't be surprised if he went after every criminal on the planet to make this world a safer place." The reporter said before Batman smashed his fist into he screen.

"IDIOTS!" Batman said in rage. He put his life on the line to save the people of Gotham and this was the thanks he got. Ridicule? "I need to stop him before he gains more support otherwise he'll be impossible to reach." Batman said thinking of a plan to stop him till it hit him.

'If the stone gives him that power than maybe another stone can help me stop him.' Batman thought seeing his odds of success would be higher if he to had an infinity stone. 'I just need to find one. Then once he's locked up again I can find the rest and destroy them so no one can ever have that power.' Batman thought.

The battle between a fake hero and a real hero would soon come.

Meanwhile

Ghost was looking at the Earth from the watch tower.

"Enjoying the view?" Diana asked walking up to him.

"Beautiful isn't it? And yet so fragile. My father once told me the fate of Earth is in human hands. However now it's in mine. And I intend to fix the damage arrogant fools like Batman caused." Ghost said before she took his hand.

"You sound like you've already won." Diana said making him chuckle.

"In a sense I already have. I have the support of the public. It's a matter of time before I have the other five stones." Ghost said making her smile.

"Well, whatever happens we're all with you." Diana said making him smile from behind his mask but she could tell he was smiling anyway.

 **Authors Note: HOLY CRAP! Last Chapter I got 41 reviews! You guys are awesome! Anyway Yes Batman will never change and Ghost might be forced to do whats needed for the good of the universe. Don't hate me if It comes to that. Now Next Chapter we focus on the Atlantis episodes. I have a few surprises** **in store for you for that chapter. Also a little update on the harem.**

 **Wonder woman**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Starfire**

 **Raven**

 **Ivy**

 **Harley**

 **Terra**

 **Catwoman**

 **Talia**

 **Super girl**

 **Power girl**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Black Fire**

 **Vixen**

 **Killer frost assault on Arkham version**

 **Black Canary**

 **Thats it for now. Thank stigma13 for the list since he's providing me some good names. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU WISH FOR MORE AWESOMENESS. You guys are awesome thank you. So close to a hundred reviews in only three chapters!**


	4. The enemy below

Chapter 4 The enemy below

Ghost looked down on the Earth with a calm expression enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Figured I'd find you here." Superman said walking up to him.

"I find the most peaceful moments when I look at Earth." Ghost said.

"I know what you mean. The entire fate of the world is in our hands. And we have to make sure we give the people our best." Superman said.

"True. However now the fate of the universe is also in our hands." Ghost said looking at his gauntlet with the reality stone in hand.

"Heads up we got trouble." GL said flying towards them.

"Please tell me it's not bats again." Ghost said.

"No. A nuclear Submarine went down and asked for help. We're the best chance they have before they drown in the ocean." GL said.

"Lets get going then." Superman said.

Minutes later

Soon enough they reached the sub but unexpectedly they were attacked by Atlantis.

"Of all things I was expecting I was not expecting to fight sea people." Ghost said before snapping his fingers making their weapons vanish which shocked them.

"HALT!" A commanding voice said making everyone stop before the one known as Aquaman appeared. "You have violated the sovereign boarders of Atlantis. Leave at once or you will be des..." Aquaman tried to say before his eyes drifted to Ghost's gauntlet and the stone making his eyes widen in disbelief. "The infinity Gauntlet and the reality stone." Aquaman said in shock which made many of the Atlantians freeze in fear.

"I see you know about this power. Listen we don't want trouble. We were just responding to a distress signal." Ghost said pointing to the sub making Aquaman shake off his shock.

"They should have stayed on the surface where they belong." Aqua man said.

"Times are changing sir. Besides don't you think it's a little harsh to attack someone with giving them a warning. They might have left if you had asked them to." Ghost said making him raise an eyebrow at him.

"Perhaps. Nevertheless they shouldn't have been here." Aqua man said.

"True. But never mind that now. At least let us get them out of the sub and back to the surface. Do they really need to die?" Ghost asked.

"No. Very well. Take the crew but the vessel stays." Aqua man said.

"No way! That's a nuclear sub! If you think we're just going to leave it..." GL tried to say.

"Lantern enough. We don't have time for this." Ghost said making him grumble before he and the others went to rescue the crew.

"How do you have an infinity stone?" Aquaman asked.

"Long story. Short version would be finding it under a mine under a prison where I was held in for 13 years." Ghost said surprising him.

"But you look to be..." Aqua man tried to say.

"18? It's my understanding you were held by Lex Luthor for trying to stop him from doing something that would cause a lot of harm to the ocean. Like you I was imprisoned by Luthor...for 13 years." Ghost said making him frown.

"You have my sympathies. No child should endure that kind of life." Aqua man said.

"Well, I am who I am today because of that. And Luthor will suffer for what he did to me." Ghost said as the last of the crew was saved. "Listen. If you truly love your people. Than come to the united nations to negotiate peace. It won't be easy but it will be well worth it in the end." Ghost said before flying upwards while Aqua man considered his words.

Later

"Why did you let him keep the sub?" GL asked Ghost who looked at the Earth.

"Only the crew was important. Besides what would Aquaman need with the supplies when his technology is highly advanced?" Ghost stated making him frown.

"You actually trust that guy?" GL asked.

"He's a king who truly cares for his people. He only wants to protect his home. Is that so wrong?" Ghost asked making him sigh.

"I guess not. Still I can't let that stuff just stay down there." GL said leaving going to secure the hazardous materials on the sub.

"Dude is flat out paranoid. Though not like Bats is." Caretaker said.

"Unlike him though, GL has a good reason to be paranoid. Did you find them?" Ghost asked.

"No. Those two are really hard to find." Caretaker said.

"Of course they are." Ghost said.

Minutes later

"I fucking knew it!" GL yelled in anger.

"What?" Caretaker asked.

"All the Plutonium is gone. I told you we couldn't trust that madman." GL said.

"Calm down. You don't know for a fact it was him. One of more questionable generals could have taken it away. Don't make accusations without proof otherwise your no better than Batman." Ghost said making him look down.

"Granted but still the point is someone took all the plutonium away. And Aqua man is on the top of the list." GL said.

"Well, the good news is he's not in Atlantis." Superman said showing footage of him at the world assembly.

"Heh. I guess he took my advice to heart after all." Ghost said.

Soon enough the group arrived at the assembly before seeing Aqua man coming out not looking happy.

"I'm going to assume it didn't work out cause these idiots are not listening right?" Ghost asked.

"I try to be fair to them and they demand more from me. This was a waste of time." Aqua man said.

"At least you tried." Ghost said before an explosion went off and Aqua man was hit. "SHIT!" Ghost yelled before he and the league rushed to him.

Minutes later

With the Help of Batman They were able to save Aqua man.

Aqua man soon opened his eyes seeing he was in a tube filled with sea water.

"What happened?" Aqua man asked before getting out of the tube.

"You were attacked just shortly after leaving the assembly." Ghost said. "Thankfully though Batman knew how to heal you since he knows your people by study and rumor. I find it rather odd that you were just so suddenly attacked just shortly after arriving at the assembly." Ghost said making him frown.

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Aqua man asked.

"We both believe you might have a traitor in your ranks." Batman said.

"And before you try to argue just think it over." Ghost said making him frown more before seeing they had a point. "Can you honestly think of anyone who would want to take control of Atlantis?" Ghost asked.

"It doesn't work that way. The only way to control Atlantis is by Royal blood. My son is far to young and my wife prefers to raise our son than to rule. That leaves my brother Orm." Aqua man said.

"If that is the case..." Batman tried say.

"Listen I appreciate everything you've done to help me. But this is my problem. I'll deal with it on my own." Aqua man said about to leave.

"Hold it." Ghost said making him stop.

"Yes?" Aqua man asked.

"Before you go. I have to ask. Did you do anything with the Plutonium on that Sub?" Ghost asked which confused him.

"Plutonium? I have no need for that toxic waste. And how do you even know the sub was stripped?" Aqua man asked making him and the others point to GL.

"I had to get that stuff out of the Sub. I didn't have a choice." GL said.

"I'll let this slide since you all healed me. But don't cross me again." Aqua man warned him before leaving.

"Should we keep an eye on him?" GL asked.

"Yes." Batman said.

"No." Ghost said. "Look Right now were in dangerous waters. No pun intended on that. Let's just let this go for now. Last thing we want to do is start a war." Ghost said making Batman Reluctantly agree.

Later

Aqua man growled as he was betrayed by his own brother and his high ranking generals who wanted to destroy the surface world. He was chained over a small lava pit.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm asked his brother as he was on his vehicle enjoying the site of his brother helpless before him.

"Getting rid of me won't make the people of Atlantis serve you." Aqua Man said making him chuckle before opening a hatch on his vehicle.

"I know. That whole lineage thing could get messy. Fortunately, I have a solution." Orm said approaching the hatch.

"What does that mean?" Aqua Man asked concerned before Orm pulled out his son making his eyes widen in horror. "No!" Aqua man yelled.

"A pity the young price will be another victim of the surface dwellers' aggression." Orm said without a care in the world making Aqua man growl

"Aaarggh!" Aqua man growled trying to reach him but couldn't.

"Sadly, that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne." Orm said in pride before placing the prince next to his father before blasting the rock to send them both down.

"ORM!" Aqua man yelled out in rage.

Sliding down to their doom Aqua man managed to free one of his arms but knew he had to make a certain sacrifice in order to save his son but.

"Need a hand?" Ghost asked above them.

"YOU?" Aqua man said in surprise but shook it off. "Save my son first!" Aqua man yelled which he did before before snapping his fingers to free him before both swam away.

"Phew. A minute later and you would have to cut off your hand." Ghost said.

"You have my thanks once again. How did you know where to find me?" Aqua man asked after taking his son back.

"I placed a small tracker on you. I knew you would confront your brother but I never knew he would go so low as to murder his own family even his infant nephew just to claim the throne." Ghost said before groaning in pain holding his chest.

"What's wrong?" Aqua man asked before he passed out from pain.

Minutes later

Mera and the League had searched everywhere for Aqua man but couldn't find him.

"Theres no sign of him anywhere." Batman said making Mera look down and held her face before Aqua man came in with their son and Ghost swung over his shoulder.

"Whoa!" Caretaker said in concern before he, Deacon and Turley rushed to him. (Turley is from the longest yard)

"The hell happened?" Deacon asked.

"I don't know he just suddenly collapsed. He looked to be in a lot of pain." Aqua man said handing his son to his wife.

"Ah hell his wounds are acting up again." Caretaker said.

"What wounds?" Batman asked.

"The ones the guards gave him as a kid. What do you think?" Deacon asked.

"Take him to the healing room. We'll deal with Orm." Aqua man said.

Later

Orm was stopped and killed by his own arrogance by falling to his death. The world was saved again thanks to Aqua man and the Justice league.

Ghost was soon healed enough to join the others and saw the remaining traitors.

"We were only following orders." One of the traitors said trying to calm down the true king.

"Ghost. If you would." Aqua man said.

"With pleasure." Ghost said snapping his fingers and the traitors yelled as they were reduced to nothing but dust.

"Thats a new one." Wonder Woman said before walking up to Ghost. "How are you feeling?" Wonder Woman asked in concern.

"Like hell. Nothing A good night's rest won't fix." Ghost said.

"I can only blame myself. My fear of the surface dwellers blinded me to those I should've fear most. And it Nearly cost me." Aqua man said looking at his hand.

"We all make mistakes. It's what makes us all...Human...Even you." Ghost said making him nod. "If you ever need us again. Do not be afraid to ask." Ghost said as they were about to leave.

"Wait." Aqua man said making them stop. A servant carrying a golden jeweled box soon walked in. "Because of you both Atlantis and the Surface world is safe. Words alone cannot show how grateful I am for saving me and my son. But I believe this can." Aqua man said before he opened the box revealing a certain green glowing stone.

"The time stone." Ghost said in surprise.

"During the times of sorcerers Atlantis used this stone to conceal ourselves away from the world. But now Atlantis is at the very bottom of the ocean and no longer need this stone. After your actions here today. I believe you have earned the right to use the time stone." Aqua man said handing him the stone making Ghost smile behind his mask before he summoned his gauntlet and inserted the Time stone on making it glow for a minute before it stopped.

"Thank you. This will speed up my dream to create the perfect universe. One where even Atlantis will thrive for eternity." Ghost said.

"I wish you all the best of luck. Use that power wisely." Aqua man said.

 **Authors Note: BOOM! Now Ghost has two of the stones. Now Next chapter I have a rather unique surprise. Next Chapter is the Injustice league chapter and boy let me tell you this is going to be awesome. Now as for the Harem list again since one of you pointed out a screw up I forgot to add by accident.**

 **Wonder woman**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Starfire**

 **Raven**

 **Ivy**

 **Harley**

 **Terra**

 **Catwoman**

 **Talia**

 **Super girl**

 **Power girl**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Black Fire**

 **Vixen**

 **Killer frost assault on Arkham version**

 **Black Canary**

 **LiveWire**

 **Volcana**

 **Tala**

 **Mercy**

 **Huntress**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Jinx**

 **Bumble Bee**

 **Thats all for now folks. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE ULTIMATE PLOT TWISTER NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. The Injustice League

Chapter 5 the injustice League

In Metropolis a building that was owned by none other than Lex Luthor had glowing green lights at the top of the building.

"So this is how it ends." Luthor said to Superman who was on the ground groaning in pain as Lex held the peace of Kryptonite in his hand. "You know I've carried this around for years, waiting for just the right moment. But now that it's here, I almost feel a little let down. Almost." Lex said smugly. "Any last requests?" Lex asked.

"Luthor, I have to know. Those weapons you sold to the terrorists. How?" Superman tried to ask.

"How did I get them through customs? A gift there, a bribe there. When money talks, people listen. Like stavros, at the shipping company. Or Schneider, the Interpol agent who looked the other way." Lex said.

"You haven't changed at all in 13 years." Superman said making him turn and face him only for his eyes to widen seeing him looking perfect fine. He rushed to him with the Kryptonite in hand and shoved it in his face but nothing happened.

"It can't be. The Kryptonite." Lex said in shock.

"That bullshit doesn't work on me." Superman said before snapping his fingers and turned into Ghost making Lex look at him in shock.

"YOU!" Lex yelled before Ghost grabbed him by the throat.

"Remember me?" Ghost asked tightening his grip.

"Who...Are...YOU?" Lex strained out.

"Thats enough." Batman said as he and GL came in and Lantern took the Kryptonite and gave it to Batman who put it in his belt. Ghost threw Lex at his desk making him grunt in pain.

"This is the end of your era." Ghost said.

"I don't know who the hell you are and personally I don't really care." Lex said pressing a button before an aircraft appeared outside and blasted them before Lex got inside and flew away.

"Why do they always run?" GL asked.

"Cause their cowards." Ghost said before snapping his fingers and Lex's aircraft vanished as if it never existed.

"WHAT!" Lex yelled in shock before he started falling to the ground before Superman grabbed him.

"Hmph!" Ghost said before walking away. Batman then noticed that his gauntlet had another stone.

"Wait. Where did you get that other stone?" Batman asked.

"Aqua man gave it to him. A way of saying thanks for saving him and his son from death. Apparently they used this stone to hide Atlantis away from the eyes of the world before it sank into the ocean." Lantern said before Ghost vanished making Batman narrow his eyes.

Later

"WHAT!" Ghost yelled in a fit of laughter. Having been told about Luthor's rare Kryptonite cancer made Ghost and his followers laugh.

"It's not funny." Batman said not amused.

"Oh I beg to differ. His greatest weapon led him to his own downfall. Oh Karma works in great ways." Ghost said between laughter.

"Would you be laughing if it was one of them?" Batman asked pointing to his group.

"Of course not. Just let me enjoy this. After all the suffering he's caused I find it amusing now he's suffering because of his own arrogance. Besides...If you had been there when he killed my entire family and witnessed how he did you would understand." Ghost said walking past him.

"What exactly did he do anyway?" Superman asked making him stop and his brothers looked a little nervous.

"Tell me something Superman. How much is enough for you to take before you decide to take action that needs to be taken." Ghost asked making him raise an eyebrow.

"Meaning what exactly?" Superman asked.

"I mean theres only so much misery you can take before even the likes of you decide enough is enough. Well the way he killed my family was the point I decided enough was enough of letting people like him live." Ghost said.

"You're exaggerating." Batman accused making his eyes widen before roaring as he shoved him into the glass.

"Oh shit." Caretaker said knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

"You have no right to say that. My brother and my father were slowly tortured right in front of me. Luthor had hired the worst people imaginable. My mother MY SISTERS! Were raped right in front of me in the most inhuman ways possible! While my Father and my brother were butchered slowly while my father begged them to let my brother go! So you tell me!" Ghost yelled throwing him into a table while Batman just looked on in shock at this story. "Do you think I'm exaggerating in the slightest? I am going to make sure Luthor Suffers for what he's done to me." Ghost said before walking away to cool down.

"Wait." Superman said making him stop.

"What?" Ghost said.

"Why are you still alive? He could have killed you like the rest of your family. But your still alive. Why?" Superman asked getting the others minus Ghost's brothers who knew the answer to think the same thing.

"Cause I'm the reason my family was killed like that. Luthor let me live because the dead don't suffer. He wanted me to break. To lose my strength. And I intend to pay him back a thousand full." Ghost said before vanishing.

Later

Luthor had busted out of Jail along with Ultra Humanite. And in the processed set an apartment complex on fire.

A little girl was still inside before the door was kicked down by Turley who had rushed into the building to save her.

"I'm scared." The Little girl said.

"Don't be." Turley said before he rushed out the window making her scream before he landed on his feet before letting the girl go.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled rushing to her father making Turley smile a little.

"Turning into a hero are we?" Hawkgirl asked flying down next to him.

"Making up for mistakes I've done." Turley said making her smile before Superman and the Flash appeared.

"Anything?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Nothing we couldn't pick up their trail." Superman said.

"No biggie. It's just two guys. How much trouble can they give us?" Flash asked.

"Plenty if you give them the chance." Turley said.

Meanwhile

In an abandoned part of Metropolis was a woman with Cheetah like appearance known as the Villainess Cheetah. Walking into an abandoned building she began to search for someone who offered her a job before someone with a snake like costume appeared making her snarl and lash out like an animal.

"Easy, lady. Easy." the man said.

"Who are you?" Cheetah asked.

"The names Copperhead. I'm here about a job." Copperhead said.

"So am I. Somebody called me. Was it you?" Cheetah asked.

"No. But maybe we'll be working together. Closely together." Copperhead said flicking his snake like tongue at her making her growl before slashing at making him groan and growled. "Witch!" Copperhead yelled before using his tail end to smack her back making her hit a large undead zombie known as Grundy making her gasp before backing away from him.

"Nice kitty." Grundy said petting her like a cat making her eyes twitch.

"FUCK OFF!" Cheetah yelled scratching him making him growl.

"No one hurts Grundy." Grundy said before they were all engulfed in darkness. "Hey who turned out the lights?" Grundy asked.

"I did." A man said before the light returned revealing a man in all black. "And I'll do worse if you don't stop behaving like unruly children." The man said.

"Who do you think you are?" Copperhead asked.

"The shade. And my nightstick is more than enough to handle you amateurs." Shade said before it was engulfed in pink energy and pulled away. "HEY!" Shade yelled before the one known as Stars sapphire appeared holding his stick. (Picture her Justice League doom appearance since they are basically one and the same in this series)

"Spare us little man. Without this your more than nothing." Star Sapphire said handing him his stick while Cheetah growled making her snicker. "Common criminals. Is this what I've been reduced to?" Sapphire asked insulted.

"Criminals? Yes. But common, most certainly not." Lex said as he and Humanite came down an elevator.

"Lex Luthor? The plot thins. What do you want?" Shade asked.

"Each of you is the best in the world at what you do. And I have need of your unique services." Lex said.

"My talents don't come cheaply." Cheetah said.

"You will all be paid most handsomely if you can do one simple thing. Destroy Superman and the Justice league." Lex said surprising them all. "Oh and to the one who can kill the one known as the Ghost...I'll triple your pay and throw in this." Lex said pulling out a certain glowing yellow stone.

"What is that?" Cheetah asked.

"The soul stone. Where did you get that?" Sapphire asked.

"Does it truly matter? An old young friend of mine helped me use this stone for an old project. The project worked but once he found out what I really used it for...Well you can guess where that led to. I have no use for such a thing these days so whoever kills the Ghost is free to keep it." Lex said making them grin before going off to plan.

'Idiotic fools. Like I would ever give up this kind of power. Besides now that I know the Ghost has two of the six I can claim them for myself once he's dead.' Luthor thought.

Later

Humanite held a hostage at the metropolis Federal building. This was part of the plan to draw out the Justice league.

"Humanite, let a hostage go and I'll give you one of my men in return." The police Captain said.

"What do you take me for? A troglodyte? No deal?" Humanite said aiming his gun at them only for it to rust apart as if time moved faster on it reducing it to nothing but rust. "What?" Humanite said in shock before looking up seeing Ghost using the Time stone in hand.

"Nice try monkey." Ghost said as Superman flew in and dashed Humanite inside making him let the hostage go before Batman dropped down.

"Look for other Hostages." Batman said to Ghost who nods and rushed in. "Your safe now." Batman said to the woman.

"But your not." The woman said revealing herself to be Cheetah before she attacked Batman forcing them both inside.

Ghost was looking around before he suddenly got attacked by Grundy making him growl before snapping his fingers making the walls grow hands trying to restrain Grundy but he broke through.

"Damnit!" Ghost yelled as he and Batman came back to back. "We've been had. There are no hostages." Ghost said.

"Agreed. But worry about that later. Right now make some use out of those stones." Batman said.

"No need to tell me twice." Ghost said before snapping his fingers and the glass in the room started floating before flying towards Grundy managing to pierce his undead flesh.

"GRUNDY NO LIKE GHOSTS!" Grundy yelled trying to crush him but he just moved out of the way before blasting him with the gauntlet making him hurl backwards into a wall.

"Well, So your ghost?" Sapphire said above him making him look at the woman above him. "I wasn't expecting someone so young and...Powerful." Sapphire said seductively.

'Is she flirting with me?' Ghost asked himself before she tried to blast him but he just did a back flip before avoiding getting slashed by Cheetah.

"Luthor has promised the one who takes you down triple pay. So why don't you do us a favor and go down quietly." Cheetah said.

"Your both fools to be working for Luthor. The second you lower your guard he'll turn on you. Especially with the soul stone in his possession." Ghost said.

"How did you know about that?" Cheetah asked in surprise making him narrow his eyes.

"Long story." Ghost said before noticing Copperhead bitting Batman in the neck making him jump towards him before punching him in the face hard making him fly into a wall. Quickly using the time stone he removed all the poison Copperhead left in him.

"Thanks." Batman said before the room was engulfed in darkness.

"Hey!" Ghost yelled before Lantern used his ring to brighten the room revealing the injustice league was missing. The only one still present was a knocked out Copperhead. "Great." Ghost said.

"Hey at least we got one of them." Flash said.

"You placed a tracker on Lex right?" Ghost asked Batman.

"Yes. And no I'm not going to give it to you just so you can kill him." Batman said.

"I never said I was. I just need to find him. Theres something he has that could cause great harm." Ghost said making him narrow his eyes before handing him the tracker.

"Don't make me regret this." Batman said making him nod before leaving.

Meanwhile

"The best at what you do. What was I thinking." Lex said to his injustice league.

"We did everything we could but Ghost and the league are a lot stronger then you think. Especially with those stones." Cheetah said.

"You think I don't realize that. I know full well what even one of the stones is capable of. After all...I used this very stone to kill over a million people before one of my old friends nearly blew the whistle on me. I taught his family and him a lesson about what happens when you cross me." Lex said shocking them all as he held the soul stone.

"Your insane." Sapphire said in horror. Killing people was fine as long as they could fight back but mass genocide like that. It sickened her to no end. The same could be said for Cheetah. She became what she was because of her research to help people not kill mass quantities of people like that.

Suddenly the door was kicked down by someone.

"And what's wrong with that? It's done wonders for me." A person said before stepping into the light before reviling himself to be.

"Joker?" Lex said in shock. "I thought you were dead." Lex said.

"I managed to escape a day before and put a double in my place. Good thing to otherwise I would be just as dead as the rest of those fools." Joker said laughing a little. "I had to lay low otherwise that Ghost fellow would find me and kill me like he did my double maybe worse." Joker said.

"What do you want? To brag about your narrow escape from Death?" Lex asked making him laugh.

"Hardly." Jokey said pulling something off Lex revealing a small tracker in the shape of a bat. "I know how the bat thinks." Joker said making him raise an eyebrow.

Soon enough Ghost appeared before he followed the tracker and found the injustice league below him. He was about to jump down when suddenly he was knocked out by a bag of rocks thanks to the Joker who laughed like a maniac.

Ghost was soon contained in the basement before someone slapped him awake making him wake up and narrowed his eyes seeing Joker.

"Joker. I should have known you would place a double in your place." Ghost said.

"Sorry Ghost boy but you can't kill me that easily." Joker said tapping his finger on his mask covered nose making him growl. "Your not going to leave him like that still alive are you?" Joker asked.

"Actually yes. Theres something I want to know." Lex said walking up to him before pulling his hood and mask down revealing his face. White skin brown hair and forest green eyes with an X formation scar on his chin and a claw like scar on his right eye. Lex looked and chuckled remembering this face all to well. "Sean Ashburn Kruger." Lex said naming the now official named Ghost. "Of everything I was expecting I never once thought I'd see you again old friend." Lex said making Sean growl trying to get free since his gauntlet wasn't on him right now. It was on the table by the elevator.

"I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done to me Lex. You had no right to kill my family the way you did." Sean said trying to get out of his restraints but couldn't.

"Oh save your threats boy. Besides it was your own fault. If you had kept your mouth shut about our little project they would still be alive and you would be with them to this day." Lex said.

"You twisted my work perverted it to kill a large settlement and clear space for more buildings for more money! You had no right to do that!" Sean yelled trying to get free but couldn't.

"Maybe but it worked out in the end and all thanks to you. Your knowledge of the infinity stones came in handy for that project. I gave you a choice. Work alongside me and bask in all the glory or go to prison where no one would find you. I suppose I should have just killed you right then and their but I guess I felt like I owed you for that success. And a good thing to since now I have two more infinity stones." Lex said imagining the possibilities with those stones.

"Good luck trying to use them. The stones are sealed into the gauntlet and will only let me use it since my blood since I took precautions incase someone like you tried something." Sean said making him frown.

"We'll see boy." Lex said as they left.

Sean growled as he tried to get loose but couldn't.

"So thats what this is about." Batman said appearing behind him.

"Bruce." Sean said before Batman faced him. Bruce had Known Sean's father Tom Kruger for a long time since before he become Batman. Tom Kruger was a five star General and came from a long line of American Patriots. Tom had provided him with state of the art tech for him as Batman. When Word of his death along with his family reached him it only encouraged Bruce to make sure he did not lose those closest to him ever again.

"You should have told me who you were. I would have understood better why you were doing all this." Batman said working on his restraints.

"I couldn't take chance of you telling the public about who I truly was. If Lex tells the world who I am people will begin to connect the dots about what really happened that night." Sean said before his restraints were off making him sigh in relief. "Besides this isn't just about stopping crime. This about cleaning my hands of all the blood thats on them for my actions. I am responsible for the death of millions because I trust Luthor. I helped him understand the power of the soul and he uses it for murder." Sean said before putting his mask and hood back on.

"And where is the soul stone now?" Batman asked.

"Luthor still has it. I need to get it back and write the wrongs I've done. I'm not going to kill Luthor today. No, I want him to suffer as I have. And the only way to do that..." Sean tried to say.

"Is if you have all six stones." Batman said.

"Yes. I ask you this once. Will you let me continue this path? Will you let me redeem myself for the innocent blood I have my hands?" Sean asked making Batman pause for a long moment.

"If I do there has to be limits to the people you kill. Only the worst of the worst." Batman said.

"Like Joker?" Sean asked.

"Yes. The rest that cannot be redeemed die when you find all six stones." Batman said. "Do we have a deal?" Batman asked holding out his hand before Sean shook it.

"Yes." Sean said before the building shook. "Looks like the others have arrived." Sean said putting the gauntlet back on.

Top floor

Luthor Laughed as he used the soul stone against both the league and his Injustice league to suck their life energies out. Humanite had helped him create an armor that could both stabilize his current condition and control the power of the soul stone and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"This is almost to easy. I was expecting better." Luthor said as they cried out before.

Snap!

"What!" Luthor yelled as the stone was gone making him fall to the ground before the others regained their strength. Luthor looked back seeing Sean and Batman with the former holding the Soul stone. "Give me that back you insolent little!" Luthor yelled.

"Not this time Lex. You're only using this stone for fun. Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe." Sean said before putting the soul stone in his gauntlet making it glow brighter than when he inserted the time stone. "But this does put a smile on my face." Sean said grinning behind his mask.

"YOU BRAT!" Luthor yelled charging at him but Sean just snapped his fingers and his armor was gone.

"Now then." Sean said before creating an axe with the reality stone and walked over to Joker who slowly got up before seeing Sean above him.

"Oh you suck Ghost boy." Joker said annoyed before Sean slammed the axe into his head making him let out gargled gasps before he died. He wasn't going to have him die the same way twice. Even though he never died to begin with the first time but he knew the double was just as guilty.

Later

"So now your ok with him killing?" Superman asked Batman.

"I don't approve of it. But I see now where it comes from. He's from a long line of American Patriots. Killing comes naturally in his family. Besides It's what his father would have wanted." Batman said looking at Sean who looked down at the Earth.

"Thats three stones he has already." Superman said.

"Which means theres Three more to go. And the rest are not on Earth." Batman said.

"We'll find them soon enough." Superman said.

 **Authors Note: Wow this is the longest Chapter yet. Now you know exactly why Luthor spared him and Why Sean has such a grudge. He won't kill him till he retrieves all six of the stones. And with that power he can do anything such as bring his family and those that people Like Luthor killed back from the dead to have a better life. Now Next chapter will finally have a lemon between Sean and Diana. Also I know some of you are a little sick and tired of my OC Sean but I worked hard to create him since elementary school and I say he's been doing a good job so far. Also another update on the harem as usual.**

 **Wonder woman**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Starfire**

 **Raven**

 **Ivy**

 **Harley**

 **Terra**

 **Catwoman**

 **Super girl**

 **Power girl**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Black Fire**

 **Vixen**

 **Killer frost assault on Arkham version**

 **Black Canary**

 **LiveWire**

 **Volcana**

 **Tala**

 **Mercy**

 **Huntress**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Jinx**

 **Bumble Bee**

 **Galatea**

 **Giganta**

 **Cheetah**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Thats all for now. Also Just to let you all know you can expect my usual OC characters to show up soon. Now if you have suggestions don't be afraid to tell me since so far I've been taking your advice to heart. Now than. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW IF YOU WANT A HOT LEMON BETWEEN DIANA AND SEAN! See ya. You guys are still awesome.**


	6. Paradise lost

Chapter 6 Paradise lost

(InsertCome A Little Bit Closer By Jay & The Americans)

In the country of Mexico a small group of Cartel members were standing guard over a shipment of "Products" Which actually were people about to be sold as slaves. Now these cartel members had one thing in common other than cruelty.

They all worked for Luthor.

Yes Luthor gave power to the cartel big fucking shocker right there. Anything for a little extra money.

When Ghost had acquired the soul stone he used it's power to look into Luthor's soul and also through his memories seeing what he has done over the past 13 years since his imprisonment.

One of the thugs dragged a girl who looked to be at least 15 years old out of her cell while the mother cried out for him to stop.

"Let's have some fun little girl." The man said about to drop his pants when.

Snap

"AHHHH!" The thug yelled as he was engulfed in purple flames. This surprised his fellow Cartel members before.

SNAP!

"AHHHH!" The men yelled as they were torn to pieces.

"Run little bastards!" Ghost yelled as the remaining members ran in terror before Ghost snapped his fingers and a wave of fire appeared in front of them making them scream as they were caught in the wave of fire and turned to ash with only a very small few left before the League arrived.

"These guys redeemable?" Lantern asked.

"No. But they are not the worst unlike they're dead buddies." Ghost said before snapping his fingers and the cages turned to dust letting the prisoners go free while the mother from before rushed to her daughter holding her close.

This in turn made Diana look a little sad.

"Missing your own mother?" Ghost asked.

"DIE FUCKER!" One of the remaining Cartel members yelled with a knife in hand charging at Ghost only for him to snap his fingers and he fell into a big hole screaming before it closed.

"Hmm. When I left my home I did it against my mother's wishes. I just couldn't stand by and let man kind suffer." Wonder Woman said.

"I think you did the right thing." Ghost said making her smile. "You know maybe you should go home and tell her why you left. I'm sure she's reasonable enough to see why you left." Ghost said making her sigh.

"If only it was that simple." Wonder Woman said.

"Listen. When my mother was alive she told me the truth is always the best choice. And she was right. Just try to talk to her." Ghost said making her nod before she flew off.

(End song)

Later

Ghost was whistling to himself as he looked over the new data his sources told him about.

"Hey Ghost." Lantern said walking in with another Green lantern. She had orange skin black hair and black eyes and pointy ears.

"Hey Stewart. Who's this?" Ghost asked.

"This Katma Tui. You can call her your personal trainer to help control those stones." Lantern said.

"Trainer? I don't need a trainer." Ghost said feeling insulted by this.

"Look it's just a reinsurance precaution." Katma said making him raise an eyebrow before sighing.

"They're afraid I might do something drastic like the last person who had all six stones. Am I right?" Ghost asked.

"Last person?" Lantern asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know anything about this." Katma said.

"I always thought the stones were a myth back than and didn't look into them more." Lantern said.

"The last person who had all six stones did something uh...Drastic but he had good reason." Ghost said.

"What do you mean by drastic?" Lantern asked.

"If I tell this story it will be when everyone is here so I won't have to repeat it." Ghost said before the comms activated. "Yeah?" Ghost asked.

"Ghost I need you to follow Diana. She's acting strange." Batman said.

"Strange how?" Ghost asked a little concerned.

"She asked me to look into a man named Felix Faust. She sounded like she was in a hurry." Batman said.

"Alright I'm on it." Ghost said. "I'll see you guys later." Ghost said before vanishing.

Meanwhile

Diana after finally defeating a giant statue to get a relic for Faust sighed in relief that it was over before.

"Diana." Ghost said making her widen her eyes.

'Oh no! Not now!' Diana thought in worry before Ghost jumped down in front of her.

"The hell is going on?" Ghost asked looking at the damage.

"Look this doesn't concern you." Diana said trying to persuade him to leave making him snort in amusement.

"When someone I care about especially you starts smashing up museums It becomes my problem. I already alerted the others and they'll want an explanation." Ghost said making her sigh in defeat.

Later

"So let me get this straight. Faust is forcing you to steal these relics and in return he will free your amazon sisters and mother. Do you even know what you're stealing at all?" Ghost asked as the others listened to her story minus Lantern and Hawk girl.

"No and it doesn't matter. I can't just sit by and let him destroy my home." Diana said.

"I'm not saying you should." Ghost said before sighing. "Alright look. For now we'll help you find these other relics but before we give them to Faust we need to know exactly what these things are." Ghost said making her nod along with the others.

Ghost went with Diana to find one relic while Superman, Flash and Martian Manhunter went for another.

Soon the two arrived at the mall.

"Oh come on." Ghost said annoyed since even as a kid he hated malls.

"What?" Diana asked confused.

"I. Hate. Malls." Ghost said with a twitching eyebrow even though you couldn't see it and this caused Diana to giggle. "Yeah laugh it up." Ghost said before they went inside.

"Its like some kind of temple." Diana said making him scoff.

"Yes. For those who worship their bloody credit cards." Ghost said sarcastically.

Diana soon passed a section full of Bikini's making her tilt her head to the left in observation.

"How could any female wear such ridicules garments?" Diana asked.

"Thats depends on your point of view." Ghost said before using the reality to stone to make everything see through letting him see the relic underground before snapping his finger to make it travel to the surface.

"Why would it be buried here?" Diana asked.

"I don't know. But from the looks of things this thing has been here for a long ass time." Ghost said seeing the cracks and decay on the vase.

"Someone went to a lot of trouble to make sure these pieces were never disturbed." Diana said about to open it but a bright flash of light appeared from the vase before it fell to the ground. "Ghost?" Diana asked but her eyes widened seeing a giant monster in front of her where Ghost once was.

"Ugh. Diana?" Ghost said before seeing a monster in front of him. "The hell?" Ghost said before looking to his right seeing the reflection of Diana in front of him before turning back seeing her again. "Uh oh." Ghost said before she started attacking him.

"What have you done to Ghost! Answer me!" Diana demanded in anger and concern while attacking Ghost hard.

"OW!" Ghost yelled before being slammed into a wall. "Ugh. Man this whole thing is becoming a major pain in my ass." Ghost said before being punched again and she used her lasso to start swinging him around before slamming him down into the ground right in front of a mirror and Diana slammed her foot down on his chest.

"I'll ask one last time. Where is Ghost!" Diana asked before Ghost pointed to a mirror and her eyes widened in horror seeing the monster she was fighting was Ghost.

"Ow." Ghost said before snapping his fingers and his wounds immidielty healed.

"Sean I...I didn't..." Diana tried to say.

"Don't worry about it. I saw the same thing as you did before looking in the bloody mirror." Ghost said before standing up.

"What horrors have we unleashed here?" Diana asked in concern before grabbing the relic. "Powerful forces are at work here." Diana said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ghost said cracking his neck a few times.

"Hope I didnt hurt you to badly." Diana said making him chuckle.

"Honey, I've been beaten by the guards since I was stuck in that hell hole. You hit like a little girl." Ghost said making her giggle.

"By the way." Diana said making him look at her. "Why didn't you fight back? You could have used those stones on me at any time but you didn't. Why?" Diana asked making him smirk before taking off his mask.

"Oh thats rather simple." Ghost said.

"How MMPH?" Diana said before he pulled her into a kiss making her eyes widen but didn't push him away. In fact she enjoyed the sensation before he pulled back much to her disappointment.

"My mother once told me you never hurt those you love romantically." Ghost said making her blush up a storm before turning away to hide it but she couldn't keep the happy smile off her face. "And judging from that smile on your face you feel the same way." Ghost said making her blush some more. "Trust me I've been wanting to do that since the very moment I saw you." Ghost said making her smile more.

"Diana, I've dug up something on your friend Faust." Batman said on the comms making her shake her head to clear her thoughts.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"You'd better see for yourself." Batman said making them look concerned.

Later

"Fascinating. Faust clearly has a great passion for learning." Martian Manhunter said.

"Theres a difference between passion and obsession you know." Ghost said looking through various objects.

"Where'd he get this stuff? Warlocks "R" us?" Flash asked holding up a staff before it blasted Ghost from behind.

"YEOWW!" Ghost yelled in pain before snapping his fingers to heal himself and growled at Flash who looked nervous.

"IDIOT!" Ghost yelled snatching the staff before destroying it. "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Ghost yelled.

"So who is this Faust?" Superman asked.

"Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archaeology. But when he became fascinated with the mystic arts he was kicked of the university for his heretical ideas." Batman said.

"Can't say I'm surprised. With a nut job like this I'm surprised he wasn't sent to a mental hospital." Ghost said.

"He swore revenge on those who mocked him. And several later disappeared under mysterious circumstances." Batman said before Diana looked to a shelf seeing three heads.

"I have a pretty good idea what happened to them." Diana said looking at the heads.

"Ugh. Dude is fucking sick." Ghost said in disgust.

"It gets worse. I found his journal. The last entries make reference to Tartarus." Batman said making Diana widen her eyes in shock.

"The pit of lost souls." Diana said.

"Isn't that just a myth?" Superman asked.

"The hell do you think these are?" Ghost asked holding his gauntlet up showing the infinity stones.

"Usually Myths have a tendency to surface every now and than." Batman said.

"Yeah. If I recall correctly from history. There was an amazon who fell in love with Hades. Hades sided with the titans and used this woman to attack Olympus but the plot failed and Hades was banished to the underworld." Ghost said.

"Yes...She's my mother." Diana said.

"Oh damn. Diana I didn't mean..." Ghost tried to say.

"It's ok. My mother was ashamed of her actions despite not knowing what Hades was planning." Diana said.

"So I'm assuming these relics we have been after are part of a key to open the gates of the underworld." Ghost said.

"What does Faust want with them?" Flash asked before Batman grabbed them all.

"For one reason." Batman said assembling the key. "He intends to use it." Batman said.

"Wheres the gateway?" Superman asked.

"Beneath Themyscira." Diana said.

"Diana you can't give him that key." Superman said.

"We don't have a choice. If Diana doesn't give him that key her entire home will remain in stone forever." Ghost said.

"And if we do it could mean the end of the world." Batman said.

Later

Faust waited patiently for Wonder Woman to arrive before she burst into the temple.

"Back already? And with hours to spare. I'm impressed. Do you have the relics?" Faust asked making her show the completed key.

"First, free my mother." Diana said.

"Yes of course." Faust said as Hippolyta was free from stone before Diana walked towards her. "After 300 years, the key is finally complete." Faust said and Hippolyta widened her eyes in horror.

"Diana you didn't." Hippolyta said in shock before Faust was blasted away by an unknown force.

"What!" Faust yelled before Ghost appeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck with his gauntlet and threw him into the wall.

"You brought a man here..." Hippolyta tried to say before she spotted the gauntlet. "The infinity gauntlet?" Hippolyta said surprised.

"I did what I had to do to save you and the others." Diana said before the others arrived. However Faust knowing he was outclassed and outnumbered casted a spell that transported him and Hipployta away. "NO!" Diana yelled.

"Great now where'd he go?" Ghost asked.

"Theres only one other place." Diana said before leading them to a secret passageway. Once they reached they end they saw ancient ruins along with a large door that they assumed was the gateway to the underworld.

Hippolyta tried to free herself but couldn't while Faust inserted the key.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Hippolyta yelled trying to stop him from making the biggest mistake of all time.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Faust said about to turn to key.

"FAUST!" Ghost yelled as he and the others rushed at him.

"Your to late!" Faust yelled turning the key before the gates began to open.

"We're to late." Batman said before Ghost looked at his gauntlet.

"Maybe not." Ghost yelled before rushing through the gate.

"GHOST!" Diana yelled in shock that he just rushed in.

Ghost appearing in the underworld did something with the time stone before Hades appeared before him.

"Hades...I've come to Bargain." Ghost said making him laugh.

"You've come to die mortal. Your world is now mine." Hades said before blasting him with a wave of fire from his mouth turning him to ash.

However the next second everything seemed to rewind like a movie with Ghost unharmed.

"Hades...I've come to Bargain." Ghost said making him laugh again.

"You've come to die. Your world is now my...What is this? Illusion?" Hades asked feeling this has already happened before.

"No, this is real." Ghost said.

"Good." Hades said before large spikes appeared and stabbed him killing him.

But like last time everything reset itself with Ghost unharmed.

"Hades...I've come to bargain." Ghost said again.

"You've...What is happening?" Hades asked seeing this has already happened twice.

"Just as you gave Faust ancient powers from before I brought something from the beginning of time. The Time stone. This is time. Endless looped time." Ghost said making him growl.

"YOU DARE!" Hades yelled in rage.

"Oh shit." Ghost said before getting smashed.

And like before everything started over.

"Hades...I've come to bargain." Ghost said again.

"You cannot do this forever." Hades said.

"Actually, I can. This is how things are now. You and me, trapped in this moment endlessly." Ghost said smirking behind his mask.

"Then you will spend an eternity dying." Hades said glaring at him.

"Yes. But Diana and Everyone on Earth will live." Ghost said.

"But you will suffer." Hades said making him scoff.

"You don't know the meaning of the word suffering like I do." Ghost said making him roar in rage and blasted him to ash and everything repeated.

"Hades..." Ghost tried to say but got stabbed and restarted.

"I've come to bargain." Ghost said.

"END THIS!" Hades roared before killing him again only for everything to restart.

"Hades..." Ghost said before getting stabbed.

"Hades..." Ghost said before large vines attacked him.

"Hades..." Ghost said before getting his head crushed.

Who knows how many times Ghost had done this but he wasn't stopping.

"You will never win." Hades said.

"No. But I can lose again and again and again and again, forever. That makes you my prisoner." Ghost said.

"NO!" Hades yelled before stabbing him again. "MAKE THIS STOP! SET ME FREE!" Hades yelled in rage.

"No. I've come to Bargain." Ghost said making him growl in rage.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Hades yelled in rage.

"Take Faust from the Earth. End your plans for Earth. Never try to come back. Do that and I'll end the loop." Ghost said making him growl in anger.

With the others

"He cannot possible hope to win. Even with three of the infinity stones." Faust said before Ghost jumped out of the gateway unharmed. "What? What have you done?" Faust asked in fear.

"Oh nothing dramatic other than making a bargain." Ghost said before chaines appeared from the gateway and latched onto Faust.

"What is this?" Faust asked in concern.

"Oh it's the first part of what you asked for...You are not gonna like this." Ghost said before Faust screamed as he was dragged to the underworld before the gateway closed forever this time. "You really should be careful what you wish for. You might just get it in the worst way possible." Ghost said making Superman chuckle a little as did Batman seeing that comment as funny.

"Thats a good one." Batman said.

"Who is this man?" Hippolyta asked her daughter as she freed her.

"A kind soul who's suffered greatly but wishes to make the world better for everyone. Including Themyscira." Diana said smiling at Ghost.

Later

Normally Hippolyta would have no choice but to banish her daughter away from home. But since one of them was able to defeat Hades without actually even fighting him she decided to go against this. She could also tell there was something special between them which was good in her mind since she wanted her daughter to find someone who truly loved her as she was.

"Diana. This man named Ghost. Who is he?" Hippolyta asked her daughter as they walked the streets as the other Amazons rebuild.

"His real name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. 13 years ago his entire family was slaughtered by a man named Lex Luthor. Luthor sent him to a prison for 13 years before he found the reality stone under the prison. Since then he escaped along with those he grew up with in the prison. Since then he's been helping people in a more uh extreme way." Diana said.

"You mean he's been using the stone to kill those who have blood on their hands don't you?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes. At first most of us were against this but over time we saw his way was getting more results. Of course none of us will kill but we do help him find targets that are far to dangerous to live." Diana said.

"And what about you specifically. How do you feel about him?" Hippolyta asked getting a small blush on Diana's face which made her grin. "Ooh. I see. You care deeply for him don't you?" Hippolyta said teasingly making her blush some more.

"Yes. Before we came back here with the key he...Kissed me." Diana said still remembering her very first kiss making Hippolyta giggle a little.

"Oh Diana I can see you two going very far." Hippolyta said between giggles making Diana blush even more. "In all honesty I'm rather relieved you found someone to love from mans world. Love is the strongest thing anyone can have. It gives you a purpose to become stronger." Hippolyta said making her smile. "Although I'm curious as to how far you two have gone." Hippolyta said confusing her daughter.

"Meaning?" Diana asked making her giggle.

"Oh dear." Hippolyta said knowing Diana had no knowledge about sex. "Diana you do know that a couple have intimate moments right?" Hippolyta asked making her look even more confused making her shake her head in amusement before dragging her away for some lessons. (Not what your thinking perverts)

A day later

"Ahh. Finally." Sean said out of his get up and rested on a couch in his personal house on a mountain. Having the reality stone gave him some advantages like creating houses in impossible areas where no one could ever find him.

"Well, this is nice." Diana said behind him making him blink before looking up seeing Diana above him.

"How did you find me?" Sean asked.

"Wasn't really that hard. Caretaker told me you once wanted to live on the mountains so I looked and found this place." Diana said before getting a better look at him. He was only dressed in shorts while the rest of his body was exposed revealing his muscled body with a small number of scars on his torso.

"Like what you see princess?" Sean asked amused making her smile before kissing him.

"Does that answer your question?" Diana asked making him chuckle before he pulled her down making her burst into a fit of giggles before he pulled her close before kissing her neck making her moan softly.

"I'm not moving to fast for you am I?" Sean asked since he didn't want to rush this relationship. This just made Diana smile more before kissing him again.

"No not really. In fact I think we should take it up a little." Diana said making him smirk.

Soon the two had shed off any clothes they had on before they were in a steam room that Sean made with the stone.

Diana moaned as Sean kissed her neck before she pushed him down.

"You've been pleasing me this whole time now it's my turn." Diana said before getting to her knees and licked her lips seeing his large package.

"It won't bite." Sean said making her giggle before she placed her hands on his manhood before stroking it making Sean groan out softly. Diana was also enjoying the feeling of touching this organ before she lowered herself down lower and started to lick it making Sean moan a little while placing a hand on her head. Diana moaned as she licked the head of his cock enjoying the taste before she opened her mouth fully engulfing the whole thing making Sean groan out loudly.

"Damn. Is this really your first time?" Sean asked completely surprised by how good she way.

This just made smirk from this praise before resuming her task sucking on this cock that tasted delicious to her. She cupped his balls before playing with them in her hands like a toy which only increased his own pleasure. Soon Diana took him out of her mouth while still stroking him.

"Lets make this more exciting." Diana said placing her large breasts around his cock making him moan in enjoyment.

"You want to see a little misuse of the reality stone?" Sean said before snapping his fingers and Diana blinked as her breasts grew a cup size before she giggled.

"Well, aren't you just inventive." Diana said before moving her breasts around his cock making him moan out while holding her head as she sucked on the tip before she felt it began to twitch making her suck around the tip faster before he exploded inside her mouth making her moan as she sucked down his seed not letting a single drop out before she swallowed it all.

"Mmm." Diana said enjoying the rich and new taste in her mouth before she yelped in surprise as she was forced on her hands and knees with his hands on her hips.

"Ready for the main event?" Sean asked before kissing her neck making her moan in bliss.

"Go ahead." Diana said shaking her hips at him making him smirk before he slowly inserted himself into her pussy making her gasp in surprise and bliss as she was penetrated for the first time in her entire life and trembled from the experience.

"You ok?" Sean asked while kissing her neck.

"Yes...Just...Getting used to this feeling." Diana panted out in bliss making him smirk before he slowly thrusted inside her making her moan out in bliss as her hips smacked against his waist before he started to pick up speed making her whimper as her body was experiencing new pleasures she never imagined before.

Sean then leaned forward and grabbed her temporarily larger breasts before playing with them making her whimper in bliss.

"Yes. Yes." Diana moaned out in bliss before he turned her head and started kissing her making her moan into his mouth before he pulled out much to her disappointment before he sat her on his lap before impaling her again making her whimper as he reached deeper then before as he sucked on her breasts making her moan as she bounced on his lap while holding his head close.

"And to think my first time would be with the most amazing woman on earth." Sean said making her smile at him while kissing his forehead before yelping as his hands dug into her butt making her groan out in bliss before he smacked it making her shudder in excitement. "Oooh. So the Amazon princess loves a little pain." Sean said amused making her grin before he started smacking her ass again making her moan before pulling him into a kiss as she continued to bounce on his lap before she felt him twitch inside her.

"Inside please." Diana begged bouncing faster on his lap before he took a deep thrust inside her making her gasp in bliss as he erupted inside her filling her womb with his seed. Thankfully she was prepared for this and took some protecting since she wanted to know him more before having any children. Soon he stopped and she smiled in bliss as she held her womb feeling the warm seed inside her.

"Wow. That was amazing." Diana said in bliss before Sean picked her up bridal style much to her amusement before he snapped his fingers letting her breasts shrink to their original size before he carried her to bed.

"Enjoy yourself princess?" Sean asked as he held her close making her smile before kissing him again.

"I love you." Diana said making him smile before he kissed her lovingly much to her joy.

"And I love you Diana. And I promise you will one day live in the perfect world you deserve." Sean said making her smile.

"Me and everyone else who feels the same way about you as I do." Diana said making him blink.

"Huh?" Sean said confused making her giggle.

"You think I haven't seen the looks Livewire and Volcana gave you. I can also see Hawk girl giving you the same looks." Diana said.

"You make it sound like you don't mind sharing me." Sean said surprised.

"Honestly I don't. I would feel selfish if I had you all to myself and not let them experience this feeling. So how bout it. You willing to have more than just me in your life?" Diana asked making him blink before chuckling as he kissed her again.

"You are without a doubt the most amazing woman I have ever met." Sean said making her giggle.

"True. And I know for a fact that it won't end with just them. And I'm fully prepared to share you with as many as possible. Just so long as if they are villains they can be redeemed." Diana said resting her head on his chest before Sleep finally claimed them.

 **Authors Note: FUCKING FINALLY! I have been stuck on this lemon for days. Yes I used a scene from Doctor Strange since one of you mentioned this a while back and I thought to myself. Hmm That does sound like an amazing idea. And low and behold your suggestion turned into** **awesomeness. Thank you for that. Now as before Here's a list of the harem with an update.**

 **Wonder woman**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Starfire**

 **Raven**

 **Ivy**

 **Harley**

 **Terra**

 **Catwoman**

 **Super girl**

 **Power girl**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Black Fire**

 **Vixen**

 **Killer frost assault on Arkham version**

 **Black Canary**

 **LiveWire**

 **Volcana**

 **Tala**

 **Mercy**

 **Huntress**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Jinx**

 **Bumble Bee**

 **Galatea**

 **Giganta**

 **Cheetah**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Batgirl**

 **Cathy from Mystery of Batwoman**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Zatanna**

 **Maxima**

 **And thats it for this update. Now If you guys have any suggestions feel free to tell me since so far I've been taking your suggestions to heart. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND I'll ADD AN EXTRA LITTLE LEMON IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER! See ya. Oh and uh one more thing. I will be moving very soon to a huge new house this week so I might not be able to update for a few days since I don't know when my internet will come back so just be prepared for that. But once it comes back you'll get some more chapters. Also next week I'll be off for a whole week so that will help me update faster being away from work. See ya.**


	7. Old Friends and the Truth

Chapter 7 Old friends and the Truth

Sean groaned as he woke up before spotting Diana next to him with her bare back facing him making him chuckle.

"Best night ever." Sean said to himself before Diana rolled over and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Oh?" Diana asked with a grin making him smile.

"Oh yes definitely. Though I have to ask. Are you really sure about this whole Harem thing? Truthfully I wouldn't mind just being with you." Sean said making her smile.

"Then I would be selfish if I didn't share you with others. Besides Like I said I noticed other women looking at you the same way." Diana said making him smile.

"True. I guess I'm just lucky." Sean said making her giggle.

Later

"So you think you found them?" Ghost asked Caretaker.

"Oh yeah definitely." Caretaker said pulling up a screen. They were currently on the watchtower looking over a few things. "I keep seeing a pattern in this region over here." Caretaker said showing a few kills in Star City. Each image was of a dangerous criminal killed with swift and accurate kill shots by blades.

"A target of yours?" Batman asked walking over to them seeing the images.

"No actually a friend of mine. He's an enhanced individual that makes him difficult to kill. What about the other one?" Ghost asked Caretaker.

"All I keep finding are random patterns. She's laying real low even for us to find." Caretaker said showing images of people dead in pools of water.

"Flash knows the Green Arrow right?" Ghost asked.

"Yes." Batman asked.

"I'm gonna need his help to track him down." Ghost said.

Later

"So this is the famous Star City." Sean said as they walked around the city heading to Queen Consolidated.

"A lot better then the first time I ever came here." Barry said before they entered the building before they found Oliver Queen.

"Hey Barry long time no see." Oliver said shaking his hand.

"Hey Oliver. Listen we need to talk." Barry said making him frown before looking at Sean.

"I'm in the same business as you bud." Sean said.

"Barry." Oliver said.

"I didn't have to tell him. He already figured it out." Barry said making him sigh.

"Follow me." Oliver said leading them to the elevator before Oliver pushed in a code and they went down.

"This should be interesting." Sean said before they arrived in what Cisco called the Arrow cave. "Oooh. Nice." Sean said before Felicity was seen.

"Barry?" Felicity said surprised.

"Hey Felicity." Barry said.

"Uh who's this?" Felicity asked pointing to Sean as the others walked in.

"What we're just letting anyone in here now?" Thea asked.

"Rude." Sean said before snapping his fingers and he appeared in his regular gear.

"What the!" Wild dog yelled before aiming his guns at him.

"Whoa Whoa!" Sean said holding his hands up. "Easy now I'm your side." Sean said.

"Barry you mind explaining? You do know who this is right?" Dig asked pointing his gun at Sean.

"Before you start pointing fingers you mind hearing my story as to why I'm like this?" Sean asked.

"Meaning?" Roy asked aiming his arrow at him.

Soon enough Sean gave his story to them about what happened to him for 13 years. Needless to say they were shocked.

"Um...Wow." Felicity said rubbing some tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah I know a million people would be sobbing by now as the rest of my friends did if they heard that story. Look I hate these methods of mine despite the good outcomes of them but they have to be done." Sean said before looking at Oliver. "You of all people should understand that considering you used to be the hood when you first started out." Sean said making him nod.

"True. But that was a long time ago." Oliver said.

"Nevertheless you know for innocent lives to be saved real guilty ones have to be taken." Sean said.

"Like Luthor?" Dinah asked. (Unlimited version here)

"No. The dead don't suffer. And Intend to make him suffer a thousand times over as I have when I find all six stones." Sean said.

"And you have how many now?" Curtis asked.

"Three." Sean said showing his gauntlet. "Reality, Time and Soul. The Power, Mind and Space stones are off world. I'll find them in time." Sean said. "But enough about that. I need your help to find an old friend of mine who you guys seem to be looking for." Sean said.

"Who?" Oliver asked before Barry pulled up the screen on the latest killings.

"Your friend is doing this? Guy has to be good if he can kill people like this." Dig said.

"Oh if only you knew. I haven't seen him in 13 years since the incident. Even then he was good in practice. He's an enhanced individual that makes him rather difficult to kill. My right hand man Caretaker tracked him down here. I need your help to find him and bring him into the fold." Sean said.

"And keep an eye on him?" Artemis asked. (Young justice version)

"That as well. He'll listen to me without arguing. Theres one more like him who's also enhanced but tracking her is very difficult since not even we can find her." Sean said.

"We have a general idea where he might be at." Felicity said bringing up the screen showing a rundown apartment.

"Best place to lay low." Sean said.

"How dangerous is he exactly?" Barry asked.

"To his enemies extremely but to his friends and allies he's harmless." Sean said.

"Then lets get to it." Oliver said getting his gear.

An hour later

A man in black jeans, black boots and a black leather jacket sat in a chair drinking a bottle of Vodka before slamming it down. The Shadows covered his face from being seen.

However while still sober he swore he heard noises outside making him frown before leaving the living room and opened up a chest with some gear inside.

"You sure he's here?" Ghost asked as they made it inside.

"Most of the time Overwatch's intel is solid. So he should be here." Green arrow said as they climbed through the window.

Ghost went to the bar and found an empty Vodka bottle and sniffed it.

"Hmm this was recent." Ghost said turning around. However as he turned around a man in strange black that had a device in the front with what looked like a gas mask silently dropped down. (Picture his gear from the Hellboy assassin guy after the time skip)

Green arrow looked around before facing Ghost seeing their target.

"Get down!" Green arrow yelled firing his arrows at him while Ghost dodged them. The man with blades on his wrists twirled the blades around slicing the arrows to pieces.

"Is that the best you can do?" The man asked twirling his blades around.

"Reznov wait." Ghost said holding his hands up.

"How do you know my name?" The now named Reznov asked.

"Better question is how can I not?" Ghost asked pulling his mask and hood off revealing his face making the man widen his eyes behind his mask.

"Kruger?" Reznov said in shock before removing his helmet showing he had white Skin brown hair and purple eyes.

"Yeah. Been a long time." Sean said.

"Almost 14 years. I thought you were dead." Reznov said in confusion.

"Well, thats rather easy to explain if you'll come with us." Sean said.

Later

"Son of a bitch." Reznov said before punching one of the screens.

"Please don't do that." Superman said making him frown.

"I told you Luthor was a no good bastard." Reznov said to Sean.

"I think I realize now." Sean said siting in a chair. "By the way wheres Julia? Caretaker and I can't find her anywhere." Sean said.

"Looking for me?" A female voice said making them look as Batman arrived with Julia. She was dressed in blue jeans with black shoes. A Black shirt with a skull on. She had white skin brown hair in a pony tail and brown eyes with Glasses.

"Oh fucking come on!" Caretaker yelled. "I looked all over for this girl!" Caretaker said getting a rare grin from Batman.

"Please all he did was track down my credit card number." Julia said making him blink before groaning in annoyance.

"Shit." Caretaker said getting a few laughs.

"Well, if it isn't the devil and the drunk." Julia said.

"I'm not the devil, I just send him his clients." Sean said getting many to burst out laughing.

"Where do you come up with this?" Reznov asked between laughs.

"Eh." Sean said. (I got this from my good pal ReaperOfBalance So give thanks to him)

"Anyway I hear you have three of the stones is that true?" Julia asked making him hold up his gauntlet showing the three stones he had.

"By the way you never did tell that story about whoever had all six." Lantern said surprising them all.

"Wait someone else had all six stones before?" Superman asked.

"Uh. Yeah. But not for the reasons you're thinking. You all might want to sit down to hear this." Sean said getting them all to do so. "Thousands of years ago the universe was having a crisis despite the fact is it didn't even realize it." Sean said.

"What kind of Crisis?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Overpopulation." Sean said.

"How is that a crisis?" Flash asked.

"Simple. To many mouths to feed not enough to go around. This caused certain words to uh go into war. One world would be known as Titan. Like many worlds back then it was facing the same problem. However one person offered a solution which in all honesty would have worked." Sean said.

"What?" Batman asked.

(Insert Porch from Avengers Infinity war)

"Genocide." Sean said shocking them all.

"Wait what? How is that a solution?" Spartan asked.

"Let me finish. Random though dispassionate to rich and poor alike. They called him a madman." Sean said.

"Obviously." Speedy said. (Thea)

"In the end though his prediction came to pass and only he remained. So he knew he had to do the same to every world in the universe in order to prevent this same fate. Then he learned about the stones." Sean said.

"So like you he sought them out." Wonder Woman said.

"He did. He managed to find all six stones and used this very gauntlet. In a single second...Half the universe died because of these stones. Then one day he just vanished after scattering the stones across the universe where three of the six landed on Earth." Sean said.

"And you intend to do the same?" Green arrow asked.

"No not exactly. Do I intend to use them in a similar way? Yes, I do. I intend to use the stones to eradicate every criminal who's hands are soaked in innocent blood. Make the universe balanced. Make sure Crime never returns. Make the world better then it is now. Prevent the same crimes that happened to many of us in this room." Sean said making many look at each other.

"Who was this man?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Thanos The last Titan. You could say he is stronger then Darkseid without those stones." Sean said making Superman narrow his eyes at that name.

"Where are the other stones?" Arsenal asked.

"I have no idea. But I know they are in this galaxy. At least two of them are. The mind stone is another matter though. No one has seen the mind stone since Thanos used it's power with the six. Wherever it is though. I hope to find it soon." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this really updated. Yeah so now Reznov and Julia are added to the group. Also incase some of you haven't noticed I finally removed my very first story since it was an eyesore. Anyway I'm going to try and update my The United Universe Legion with the battle of Geonosis. Also another thing An update on the harem.**

 **Wonder woman**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Starfire**

 **Raven**

 **Ivy**

 **Harley**

 **Terra**

 **Catwoman**

 **Super girl**

 **Power girl**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Black Fire**

 **Vixen**

 **Killer frost assault on Arkham version**

 **Black Canary**

 **LiveWire**

 **Volcana**

 **Tala**

 **Mercy**

 **Huntress**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Jinx**

 **Bumble Bee**

 **Galatea**

 **Giganta**

 **Cheetah**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Batgirl**

 **Cathy from Mystery of Batwoman**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Zatanna**

 **Maxima**

 **Tula (Young Justice)**

 **Artemis (Young Justice)**

 **Arisia**

 **Star Girl**

 **Jade**

 **Superwoman (Crisis on Two earths)**

 **And thats all I can think of at the moment. If you have suggestions please let me know. Also please do look at my United Universe legion please I worked on it for months. Thank you. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW AND I WILL ADD A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! See ya!**


	8. Overdue reunions

Chapter 8 Overdue reunions

Ghost was looking at the Earth as he always did. The world was in partial peace since he was set free in the world over two months ago. Crime in Gotham and Metropolis was down significantly.

Central City was still experiencing Meta Human threats but thanks to his reality stone he was able to transport them to a more secure location to keep a close eye on them.

Star City with the help of the Green Arrow and his partners had managed to get the crime rate down even lower then before.

Another thing would be an increase in numbers to Ghosts group known as the Irregulars. (Got this name from the Reign of fire video game)

Batman and Superman were originally against the idea of people joining them due to them not having powers or training but Ghost managed to convince them saying extra help could tip the scale of power in their favor and save thousands if not millions of lives in the process.

However Ghost had also felt something was going to happen. Something he knew would be unavoidable.

"Heads up we got another group on our radar." Caretaker said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it this time?" Reznov asked taking his helmet off.

"Extremist groups holding Americans hostage." Caretaker said showing surveillance footage.

"Little odd to be holding Americans hostage since the united states don't negotiate with terrorists." Ghost said.

"Some people never get the picture." Spartan said.

"I'll handle this myself and rescue the hostages." Ghost said before snapping his fingers and vanished.

As he vanished however Batman narrowed his eyes on the screen.

"Something wrong?" Julia asked.

"Something about this situation doesn't feel right." Batman said before walking away.

Meanwhile

Ghost appeared outside the door where the hostages were before knocking.

"Huh? The kidnapers said in confusion.

"House keeping?" Ghost said snickering before kicking down the door and entered with his gauntlet on. "So care to surrender and not get slaughtered?" Ghost asked amused before the room was engulfed in purple gas making Ghost cough before he passed out due to the high levels of chemicals in the gas. The Terrorists and the victims removed their gear revealing they had gas masks on.

"General target secure." One of the men said.

"Excellent. Bring him back to base and unharmed." The General said on the comms.

"Roger that." The soldier said before the men dragged Sean away through a secret tunnel.

After they left however Batman on his Batplane arrived before he went inside.

"Caretaker. We might have a problem. Ghost is gone." Batman said.

"What do you mean gone? Theres only a small handful of people who could take him on and a few extremist are nowhere near on that list." Caretaker said.

"I don't think these were extremists. I think this was a set up. Theres evidence of knockout gas in here. I think someone was waiting for him." Batman said.

"Wait hold up." Caretaker said moving to the next computer before scanning the area. "Theres a tunnel under the building that leads a mile out. I don't know who set this up but they clearly knew what they were doing." Caretaker said.

"Was there any activity at the end of the tunnel or is someone still there?" Batman asked.

"There was a chopper there about ten minutes ago but it's gone now." Caretaker said.

"Can you track it?" Batman asked.

"Hang on a second I need a few minutes." Caretaker said.

Meanwhile

Ghost groaned as he slowly woke up having the effects of the knock out gas out of his system.

"The hell?" Ghost said trying to move but found his arms and legs tied up and his gauntlet was tied up tightly to prevent him from snapping his fingers or clinching his fist to use the stones. "Where am I?" Ghost asked before the room lit up showing he was in some interrogation room. "Ah shit!" Sean said as the lights were in his face.

"The legendary Ghost. Recently escaped convict from Allenvile. You've managed to make a quick name for yourself son." A male voice said.

"Who are you? And what is this?" Ghost asked before the lights turned off revealing one of the most highest ranking generals in the country. General Lane. Lois Lane's father.

"My name is General Samual Lane of the United states army." Lane said. (Picture him from the Super Girl series)

"Samual huh? Heh. I suppose it was only a matter of time before I got under the governments radar." Ghost said.

"You've been on our radar since you got out. Now you are going to answer some questions of mine. Depending on how you answer will effect my view on you and you're growing group." Lane said sitting down in front of him.

"Very well...Ask your questions." Ghost said.

"The Reality stone...Where did you get it. People have been searching all over the world for one of those stones. At one point the united states had control of the soul stone but it went missing..." Lane tried to say.

"13 years ago. Around the same time of the death of the Kruger family am I right?" Ghost asked making him raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now where did you find the reality stone?" Lane asked.

"Under the prison during when an underground mine collapsed." Ghost said confusing him.

"Mine?" Lane asked.

"The Warden had been using us for Manual labor to mine a small silver mine that was abandoned during the 18th century after the end of the civil war. When it collapsed I found the stone. Buried in a chest. Someone had inserted the stone into a necklace of ancient design during the era of knights. I used that stone to escape and free my brothers." Ghost said.

"Ok." Lane said believing him. "The Time stone...Where did you find it?" Lane asked.

"Atlantis had once used to shield themselves from the outside world during the days of sorcerer kings. However since it sank beneath the waves they had no use for it. Aquaman gave to me as a reward for saving both his kingdom and son from his brother who betrayed him." Ghost said.

"And the Soul stone? That originally belonged to the United states government 13 years ago. So I'm a little curious as to how you acquired it after all this time." Lane said.

"Hmm. That answer is both simple yet...Complicated. The stone itself is also the reason for the Death of your oldest and most reliable friend and ally. Tom Kruger and his family. Tom had learned a man was planning to use the stone to...Kill millions to clear land for construction for Profit." Ghost said making him frown.

"And you know this how? More importantly...How do you know so much about Tom and his family?" Lane asked making him chuckle.

"Oh...Uncle Sam the answer is sitting right in front of your face as always..." Ghost said making him narrow his eyes for the name he called him.

"What did you just call me? Only one person ever called me that." Lane said.

"Oh for fucks sake remove the fucking mask and hood." Ghost said getting his men to do just that and Lane widened his eyes in shock.

"Sean?" Lane said in shock.

"Been a long time Sam." Sean said.

"Untie him now." Lane said getting his men to do just that making Sean flex his arms and hands. "How is this possible? I saw your bodies in autopsy." Lane said remembering that day far to well.

"Long story." Sean said before taking off his gauntlet before pulling out the soul stone. "But for short this stone is the cause of it all." Sean said.

Later

"Son of a bitch!" Lane said in anger having been told the whole story as they walked into the command center. "I told your father Luthor was someone never to be trusted. And now I see he'll do anything just for power and money. I'm dealing with this now!" Lane said before Sean stopped him.

"No. I have my own plans. After all the dead don't suffer." Sean said confusing him.

"What are you up to?" Lane asked.

"Let him enjoy the life he has even behind bars. Once I acquire all six stones I can promise you he will suffer a fate far worse then Death. Far worse then the fates he gave my family 13 years ago. Besides he still has friends in the military and government. All the charges would be swept under the rug. You and I both know this is true. And sending hitmen is hardly an answer." Sean said making him frown.

"You expect me to let the bastard who killed your father and your family still live after all the crap you went through for 13 years?" Lane asked.

"It made me who I am today. Besides not all of it was bad. I learned a better understanding of how this world works inside those walls. The strong attack the weak or take advantage of them. You can't simple stop people like that by just putting them away. You need to put them down. Luthor is a rare and one time exception since What he'll get is far worse." Sean said before the base shook. "Oh shit! Should have figured." Sean said.

"Figured what?" Lane asked before the top of the command room was taken off by Katma Tui.

"There you are." Kat said as other members of the Justice league arrived before the troops aimed their weapons at them.

"Stand down! All of you!" Lane yelled getting his troops to do just that. "And I thought your father's troops were loyal." Lane said making Sean smirk.

"Like father like Son." Sean said making him snort in amusement.

"Are we missing something here" Hawkgirl asked.

"Just a long overdue reunion is all." Sean said.

Later

"Heh." Lane said as he looked at Earth from the watchtower. "I remember Tom back when we were kids always wanted to go to space to look at the Earth. To bad he's not here to see this." Lane said before looking back at the others. "So what do you want from me?" Lane asked.

"Information to be exact. You know my group is giving the people results they desperately want. However they are faced with the same problem." Sean said.

"The government not acting. Say I give you this information what exactly does the military get out of it?" Lane asked.

"You mean other than the fact that we eliminate your enemies swiftly?" Reznov asked.

"Thats something you do anyway. I need something in return. Given criminals the death sentence or making sure the least troubling ones are under watchful eye are one thing. But I need something in return." Lane said.

"I suppose I can give you something." Sean said pulling up a screen that showed weapon designs. "I got all these from Luthor after we put him away. Weapons he was holding out on to sell to the enemies to the US for profit then sell them to the US for twice the cost." Sean said making him frown.

"Is this all of them?" Lane asked.

"No. Every time you give us information that proves to be valuable then we give you some more designs. And as a bonus your gain a better reputation in the army." Sean said making him smirk.

"So do we have a deal?" Batman asked.

"Yes, we do. And I'll convince the President to start funding this little operation. This place is impressive but a little small. If you're going to be adding more heroes to this Justice League you'll need a bigger base." Lane said.

"That would be appreciated." Sean said.

Later

Like before Sean was looking at the Earth once more.

"Do you ever get tired of looking at the Earth?" Hawkgirl asked making him smirk at her.

"Hardly. The most beautiful thing in the universe in my eyes." Sean said making her smirk.

"You mean besides Diana?" Hawkgirl asked making him smirk.

"So you know." Sean said.

"And she told me something interesting about your...More personal group." Hawkgirl said making him grin.

"Oh really? What you want to join?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Maybe some other time. I'm not so easily swayed by words you know. You have to earn that right." Hawkgirl said walking away with a sway in her hips making him chuckle.

"Challenge accepted." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally. Sorry for the Late update But I've been busy. Next Chapter my friends involved a lemon between Sean, Diana and ? HEHEHEHEHE! Also if you don't mind could you all please vote in the current poll for my Naruko the destroyer of men. Please. Anyway An update on the harem one more.**

 **Wonder woman**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Starfire**

 **Raven**

 **Ivy**

 **Harley**

 **Terra**

 **Catwoman**

 **Super girl**

 **Power girl**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Black Fire**

 **Vixen**

 **Killer frost assault on Arkham version**

 **Black Canary**

 **LiveWire**

 **Volcana**

 **Tala**

 **Mercy**

 **Huntress**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Jinx**

 **Bumble Bee**

 **Galatea**

 **Giganta**

 **Cheetah**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Batgirl**

 **Cathy from Mystery of Batwoman**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Zatanna**

 **Maxima**

 **Tula (Young Justice)**

 **Artemis (Young Justice)**

 **Arisia**

 **Star Girl**

 **Jade**

 **Superwoman (Crisis on Two earths)**

 **Tsukuri**

 **Aresia**

 **Doctor Light**

 **Big Barda**

 **Scandel Savage (Hell to pay))**

 **Knockout (hell to pay)**

 **Roxy Rocket from Batman the animated series**

 **Lashina from Superman and Batman** **Apocalypse movie**

 **Tuppence Terror (After time skip)**

 **And thats all I got for now. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and vote. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! See ya! Oh and** **another thing Expect a Marvel and Dc story crossover real soon.**


End file.
